Él es solo la cigüeña
by MelLutz L
Summary: Ella una abogada. Él un ingeniero informáticos. Ellos están casados y quieren tener un hijo ¿el problema? Él es estéril. Hechos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas, su médico de cabecera les recomienda a Edward, un joven estudiante dispuesto a dejar embarazada a Isabella…. ¿Pero qué sucederá cuando los secretos comiencen a salir a la luz?
1. Introduccion

**Él solo es la cigüeña**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

シ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **Capítulo beteado por Shades **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ シ

~•~

**Introducción**

— Lo lamento pero no ha habido resultado positivo en tres años —el doctor Max especializado en inseminación artificial apoyó su espalda al respaldar de la silla de cuero.

Era la 4ta vez en dos años que la fecundación no obtuvo resultados positivos, con mucha pena, tenía que renunciar a otro intento, ya que era un tratamiento doloroso para alguien que podía concebir, pero sin necesidad del esposo; secó el sudor que se acumulaba en su frente, a pesar de estar en un ambiente frío.

— Podemos intentarlo una vez más…—insistió Dimitri Mamanova que estaba casado desde hace 6 años con Isabella; el medico apenado negó sacudiendo su cabeza, viendo como la ilusión y el brillo que caracterizaba al hombre, desaparecía.

— Dígame que hay otra forma —suplicó Isabella. El medico volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

— Señora, el problema no es con usted. Es con el señor Mamanova —Dimitri suspiró pesadamente derrotado.

Cuando ellos se casaron, al terminar las carreras universitarias, ambos hicieron planes de tener muchos hijos.

El amor que Isabella le profesaba a su esposo era tan grande que ella era capaz de darle cuantos hijos, él, deseara pero nada de eso podría ser posible, ya no habrían niñas de ojos color chocolates corriendo por la gran casa, o niños de ojos color azules jugando futbol en el jardín de la casa.

Su mascota, Rafa, seguiría estando solo.

— Las adopciones son muy buenas —comentó el medico tratando de disipar aquel denso aire que se había instalado en consultorio. La pareja lo miró perplejo.

Dimitri prefería criar gatos o perros en vez de criar niños que ni si quiera se sabía su pasado clínico familiar. Había vivido de primera mano que era aquello, con su mejor amigo que había adoptado un niño que a la edad de 10 años resultó ser esquizofrénico.

— Pueden elegir el niño, la edad y no tendrían que esperar 9 meses para que nazca —Isabella apretó la mano de su marido. Ellos habían hablado de esa posibilidad y habían llegado a la conclusión de no tener hijos adoptados.

— Doctor, he escuchado habla sobre los bancos de esperma… ¿Podríamos… conseguir un hijo, así…? —el médico le sonrió amigablemente mientras asentía, el matrimonio suspiró aliviado.  
Habían investigado bancos de espermas y bancos de óvulos. Donde el material era garantizado y se reservaba la privacidad. Podrían pedir el pasado clínico de la persona y asegurarse que no habría problemas genealógicos luego.

— Claro que pueden. También tienen la el poder de elección —el galeno busco en los cajones hasta que dio con unas cuantas hojas del marketing del banco con el que él trabajaba— estos son los precios.

La pareja de esposos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la cantidad de dinero que les pedían, eso era casi el triple de lo que tenían en la cuenta bancaria, ambos se miraron a los ojos demostrando la resignación.

No podrían costear aquello, así estiraran el dinero aquí o más allá, no les alcanzaba.

— ¿No hay un método más… económico? —preguntó Isabella dando vueltas al papel de la publicidad que tenía en sus manos.

— Sí, hay algo más económico, garantizado e indoloro —Dimitri frunció el entrecejo, confundido con aquellas palabras del médico.

Ellos habían estudiado miles de posibilidades y las únicas que quedaban en su lista mental, y dentro de su economía, pero no garantizada era la adopción y esa fue la primera opción descartada.

— ¿Qué es, doctor? —Isabella miró interrogativa al médico mientras este se acomodaba mejor en su silla de cuero.

Aquello que él iba a decir era antiético pero era la única manera de poder ayudar al hijo de su mejor amigo. Muchacho que él vio crecer como parte de su familia y que en ese momento necesitaba un poco de ayuda económica.

Iba a ser difícil que le aceptaran la propuesta pero el intento valía la pena.

— Esto no debería decirles. Es antiético e inmoral de mi parte pero dada las circunstancias…—el hombre respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar—. La única manera es el viejo método, el primitivo y que se ha utilizado desde el momento del génesis de la humanidad. El método natural, ya que usted, señora, si puede fecundar y acoger un feto en su vientre…—el hombre paso un pañuelo por su frente secando las gotas de sudor.

— Un momento —exigió Isabella viendo a su esposo para que diga algo pero este estaba perdido en el espacio, pensando quién sabe qué—. Usted está insinuando que me acueste con un hombre para…—la castaña dejo la palaba en el aire, sacudió un poco la cabeza e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos que, en ese momento, se estaban haciendo psicópatas.

— Piénselo, señora. Me comprometo presentarles al hombre que puede ayudarlo y les garantizo que él está limpio, tiene el mejor árbol genealógico que he conocido y sin enfermedades. Aparte que es guapo, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, mandíbula cuadrada, buena estatura, buen peso. Piénsenlo, discútanlo y si llegan a un acuerdo saben dónde localizarme —el medico no permitió que ellos contestaran, se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta del consultorio para abrirla y hacerles la muda invitación de que salgan del lugar.

Para Isabella se le hacía inconcebible que le hayan propuesto una locura por un hijo, pero más inconcebible aun, que su marido no haya abierto la boca para callar al tipo.

En el camino a casa Dimitri fue pensativo, no tuvo ánimos de manejar por lo cual su esposa Isabella conducía aquel Durango que él tanto amaba.

Al llegar a casa ambos tenían una respuesta, el silencio y la sumisión de sus pensamientos los había obligado a llegar a una sola conclusión.

Una muy distinta a la del otro.

Isabella se metió en la cocina para la preparación de la cena y Dimitri en su alcoba estaba planeando como convencer a su esposa que ese era el mejor método que ellos podrían elegir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡¿Tú quieres qué?! —una Isabella atónita no podría creer lo que había escuchado decir a su marido.

Ella nunca compartiría a su hombre con otra mujer, era algo lógico porque lo amaba pero él si estaba dispuesto a compartirla con tal de tener un hijo.

_¿Desde cuándo el deseo de tener un hijo, se había vuelto obsesión?_ se preguntó mentalmente Isabella al escuchar las suplicas y razones de su marido.

— Por favor, mi amor…—suplicó el hombre, sosteniendo la mano de su esposa por encima de la mesa.

— Sí no quieres un hijo adoptado… ¿qué te hace creer que aceptaras un hijo mío con otro hombre? —él parpadeó un par de veces pensando las palabras que ella le había dicho pero así como llegaron, las desechó.

— Con tal que sea tuyo. Y no será de otro hombre, será un hijo de ambos. — las lágrimas, falsas, agolpadas en los ojos de su marido, la hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Claro que ella podría hacerlo.

Lo amaba tanto que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, incluso tener sexo con un desconocido para darle el hijo que tanto él deseaba.

—Pensemos esto un poco más. Si hasta el lunes sigues con esa idea rondando en tu cabeza, lo haremos. —Isabella apretó levemente la mano de su marido y se acercó a sus labios para dejarle un casto beso.

…

_**Lunes**_

El día estaba espléndido en Boston, el hombre del tiempo había dado la bienvenida a la primavera. El sol brillaba y las flores primaverales de los jardines del vecindario estaban más coloridas de lo normal.

Isabella miraba dese el balcón de la segunda planta de su casa a los niños que corrían, brincaban y reían de felicidad, en su calle, mientras ella acababa el primer cigarrillo diario.

No fumaba muy a menudo pero la expectativa la mantenía ansiosa y nerviosa.

Dimitri no había mencionado nada relacionado con la idea de concebir un hijo de otro hombre pero ella estaba segura que, muy difícilmente, podría eliminarle la idea de la cabeza y el plazo se había cumplido.

Le había dado su palabra y no podría echarse para atrás.

Dimitri observaba desde la cama a su esposa que estaba envuelta en la bata de seda que le había reglado en su aniversario, se la veía tan hermosa usándola que se sintió apesadumbrado por haberse casado con aquella mujer; se levantó de su cama usando tan solo un bóxer, caminó hasta su esposa y ancló sus brazos alrededor de la fina cintura de ella, deslizó la nariz a lo largo del cuello, absorbiendo el aroma tan particular de ella.

Isabella se estremeció al sentir como Dimitri le cepillaba el cuello con los dientes, enviándole latigazos de corriente por la columna vertebral.

— Ya lo he decidido —le dijo en un susurro al oído— Intentémoslo, por favor.

Isabella no pudo refutar ante la idea, simplemente asintió, suspirando.

Otro hombre que no es su esposo, iba a ver y manosear su cuerpo.

Pero ella lo hacía por la felicidad de su marido.

Y porque ella ya había dado su palabras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El matrimonio estaba sentado en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería que habían elegido al concretar la cita con el médico y el donante.

Los nervios los carcomían por dentro, Isabella despedazaba una servilleta haciendo bolitas y lanzándolas a un rincón de la mesa.

Dimitri se comía las unas, mirando, cada 5 segundos, la puerta de entrada.

El medico con el muchacho que había visto crecer como si fuera su propio hijo, aparcó cerca de la cafetería en la que se habían citado; le había costado convencer al muchacho que aceptara la oferta, que esperaba que el matrimonio Mamanova apruebe que un chico de 19 años sea el donante.

— Yo no quiero tener hijos regados por ahí —dijo antes de bajar del auto; Max rodó los ojos, si le dieran un centavo por esas palabras ese mismo día se hubiera hecho millonario, de tanto escucharlo repetir lo mismo y lo mismo durante 45 minutos de viaje.

— No vas a tener hijos regados en el mundo. Metete en la cabeza que ese no será tu hijo. Será el hijo del matrimonio. Tu solo hazlo por tus estudios muchacho. Tu padre quería tanto que fueras un profesional…—el joven bajó la mirada recordando a sus padres fallecidos en un accidente aéreo cuando él apenas tenía 16 años, dejándolo solo en el mundo.

Y sin un centavo, aunque eso no era muy necesario. Él sabía apañárselas con pequeños trabajos que apenas le permitían el vivir diario.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, unos cuantos cabellos cobrizos resbalaron por su frente, él los movió de un manotón, gruñendo.

La campana que estaba sobre la puerta, sonó cuando los dos hombres ingresaron a la cafetería.

Algunas personas voltearon a verlos y otras simplemente los ignoraron.

Un ansioso Dimitri que acababa de mirar su reloj, por millonésima vez, volteó a ver la puerta justo cuando la campana anunciaba la bienvenida de las personas, vio al médico retirar su chaqueta y doblarla para dejarla sobre su brazo; al lado del hombre venia un muchacho, uno que a leguas se notaba que recién había pasado la etapa de la pubertad, busco más allá con su mirada pero no encontró a otro hombre, el que se supone que tenía que ir acompañando al médico porque era el donante.

Isabella volteó a ver lo que su esposo estaba viendo concentradamente, topándose con unos ojos aguamarina que la miraban deslumbrantemente, que se achinaron cuando el dueño de aquellos ojos estiró sus labios desprendiendo una radiante sonrisa que era capaz de alumbrar la cafetería.  
El mundo desapareció cuando verde versus café se enfrentaban en una lucha de miradas; los corazones de ambas personas comenzaron su bombeo agitado, paralizándose para volver a palpitar como si se hubiera corrido una maratón.

Como en cámara lenta, el muchacho se acercó a su mesa, el cabello cobrizo danzaba a medida que el cuerpo se movía, Isabella podría jurar que escuchó esas músicas que acompañan a los modelos en las pasarelas.

Un carraspeo hizo que regresara a la realidad, aturdida sacudió la cabeza.

_"Había estado babeando por otro hombre. Uno que no era mi esposo."_ pensó tragando fuerte.  
Antes de seguir pensando, se encontró de frente con el médico, quien sostenía una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

Y ni es para menos; los 1,90 centímetros del cuerpo tensado de Dimitri Mamanova estaba de pie frente a él, los ojos azules estaban oscurecidos y la mandíbula tensa con los dientes apretados con suma fuerza ejercida que parecía que en cualquier momento cada diente, cada muela se iba a partir; acto que intimidaba por completo al médico.

— Buenos días.—rompió el silencio el galeno, ofreciéndole la mano al ruso. Dimitri miro con asco la mano del médico, a la cual este último disimuladamente la bajo y froto contra la tela de su pantalón.

— Llega atrasado —dijo el ruso mirando desaprobatoriamente al muchacho que estaba en su delante.

— Sí, lo siento es que mi sobrino tuvo clases a las 7 am y el profesor no los dejaba retirarse hasta terminar un ejercicio —se disculpó rápidamente el doctor, el sobrino hizo una mueca al sentirse incómodo.

Detestaba que las personas hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente.

— No me importa su sobrino. Teníamos una cita y usted nos ofreció discreción —reprochó Dimitri adoptando una pose más intimidante, cruzando sus brazos y ensanchando sus músculos.

— Les presento a Edward Cullen —el galeno hizo las respectivas presentaciones—, él es la persona de las que le hable. Necesita el dinero porque quiere continuar sus estudios y el trabajo de medio tiempo no le alcanza.

— ¡Pero si es un bebé! —chilló Isabell, quien había estado callada escuchando las palabras cruzadas.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos y discutir esto con calma? —pidió Edward quien estaba abrumado.

Tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa delante de ellos. Una camarera se acercó a pedir su orden, la anoto y se retiró.

— Edward tiene 19 años, es un muchacho maduro y sabe lo que está haciendo. Necesita el dinero para continuar sus estudios y poder sobrevivir, por lo menos hasta que pueda mantenerse por sí solo con un buen empleo —Isabella observaba detenidamente a Edward.

El muchacho era guapo, eso hasta un ciego podría decirlo, de seguro ha de hacer hijos hermosos… una niña ojos verdes corriendo por su casa o un niño, uno que persiga a su perro de toda la vida; Rafa.

_Rafa sería feliz._

— ¿Qué me hace creer que no se arrepentirá a última hora? —cuestionó Dimitri.

— Soy un hombre de palabra, señor Mamanova —la voz… aquella voz fue como un cantar para los oídos de Isabella.

Era como si estuviera acariciando, una voz masculina, no tan gruesa, ni tan fina, la idealmente justa.

— Eres un muchacho que puede estar cegado por el dinero —Dimitri apoyo su espalda en el respaldar del sofá.

— Existen los contratos. —Edward se encogió de hombros restándole importancia… por fuera, por dentro estaba muriendo lentamente, tendría un hijo el cual no podría reconocer como suyo.

Una niña ojos chocolates se formó en su mente, una niña con su sonrisa infantil inocente, una que diga _"papá"_ pero esa palabra no iría dirigida para él, sino para otro y su corazón se agitó.

Por un momento pensó en salir de allí, no cerrar ningún trato, no lo importaba si le tocaba trabajar toda su vida, como esclavo por un sueldo mínimo, no estudiar pero la escena donde su padre hablaba con tal orgullo de él, acerca de que su hijo era inteligente llegaron a sus recuerdos y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para alejar sus lágrimas.

Ya tendría toda la noche para llorar, como lo venía haciendo desde la muerte de sus padres.

— No soy estúpido, muchacho. Claro que te haría firmar un contrato. —Isabella miró reprobatoriamente a su esposo por ser tan dura con él.

— ¿Tiene el expediente que le pedí? —preguntó Isabella.

Ella no sabía nada de medicina pero quería echar una chequeada a esos documentos.

— Claro, señora. Este joven está completamente calificado y no lo digo porque es mi sobrino —el maletín fue abierto y los documentos entregados.

— Creo que todo está en orden. No sé mucho sobre medicina pero no he visto algún inconveniente. —Volteó una hoja y sonrió— así que te operaron de apendicitis cuando tenías 13 años. —Edward asintió e Isabella le regalo una sonrisa cariñosa que hizo que el mundo del muchacho se paralizara por unos cuantos segundos— ¿Estás dispuesto a firmar contrato?  
— ¿Ya? —preguntó el cobrizo asombrado. Isabella asintió y retiro un folio de su bolso.

— Léelo, soy abogada lo he redactado según nuestras conveniencias. Una recomendación, lee las letras pequeñas. —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo sonrojar al muchacho.

— Lo firmo ya. No sé por qué pero me inspira confianza. —el muchacho busco un bolígrafo en su bolso, lo encontró y firmo.

— Okay. Aquí esta lo acordado. Cuéntalo —Edward tomo el fajo de dinero. Lo guardo, sin contarlo.

— ¿Dónde lo… haremos? —le preguntó a Isabella, esta se mordió su labios sonrojándose ante tal pregunta.

— No… no lo hemos pensado —miró a su esposo esperando ayuda, pero él se encogió de hombros—Quizás en… ¿un hotel?

— Nop. Puede ser en mi casa. Hay más privacidad y nadie nos molestara —hasta Edward se sorprendió escuchando sus propias palabras.

— Lugar, solucionado. ¿Cuándo? —urgió Dimitri, incomodo por la situación.

— Debe ser cuando la señora está ovulando. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de traer esos documentos —dijo el médico, poniendo una carpeta con el título _de "historial clínico Mamanova"_. — del 16 al 19 son sus días fértiles. Puede elegir uno de esos días.

Isabella observo las fechas detenidamente, sacando cuenta que la siguiente semana seria 16 y ella quería un poco más de tiempo para hacerse la idea de que aquel muchacho la iba a tocar íntimamente.

Miró por última vez a su esposo, con esperanza de que recapacitara y rompiera el contrato pero este le huía a la mirada, reteniéndola hacia afuera donde jugaban un par de niños con unos carritos en el suelo mientas esperaban que su madre terminara de conversar con una amiga.

Isabella desde pequeña había sentido esa necesidad de proteger a un ser que necesitara de ella, jugaba a la familia con sus muñecas y amigas, le gustaba por las tardes ayudar en la guardería del barrio donde se crio para poder jugar con los niños y su mayor deseo ha sido formar una familia grande, con muchos hijos pero ella nunca se imaginó que el amor de su vida, aquel que conoció un día lluvioso a la salida del primer día de clases en la universidad, iba a truncar sus sueños.

Aunque eso para ella no era importante, el día que contrajo matrimonio ella juro ante Dios, _"En la riqueza y la pobreza. En la salud y la enfermedad. En las buenas y las malas", _y como siempre se caracterizaba, era una mujer que sabía cumplir sus juramentos.

— Entonces que sea el 16 —dijo Dimitri emocionado.

El medico observó a la pareja detenidamente, dándose cuenta que Isabella no estaba de acuerdo, pero que prefería la felicidad de su esposo a la de ella; negó sacudiendo la cabeza, apenado por como ellos se ven ante el público. Ellos no le parecían un matrimonio, ni química tenían, todo lo que ella estaba haciendo era cumplir con los caprichos del ruso.

— Tiene que tener en cuenta que posiblemente no resulte en el primer mes, todo depende del organismo —dijo el médico mirando a su sobrino de reojo.

— Quiere decir que tendré que acostarme con él más de una vez —lo confirmó Isabella.

Ella miro a su esposo una vez más y como venía haciendo toda la mañana, este le huía las miradas fijándose en cualquier cosa, menos en ella.

— ¿Y si no resulta? —preguntó Edward curioso.

— Tiene que resultar. Se supone que eres el semental garantizado —le respondió fríamente Dimitri, Edward asintió arrepintiéndose por haber firmado el contrato antes de hacer las preguntas.

— Sí, si lo soy. Me he sometido a muchos exámenes estos últimos días y todos han dado resultados positivos. —Edward miró a su tío antes de seguir hablando—, pero, como dijo mi tío, puede que en la primera no resulte y habrá una segunda. Lo acepto. La cuestión es, hasta qué número de intentos tendremos.

— ¿Hasta que la prueba de positivo? —Contestó Dimitri con sarcasmo— Hiciste mal al no leer los términos del contrato. Allí está estipulado que _debes_ o _debes_ embarazar a mi esposa —Edward asintió en silencio a lo que le dijo Dimitri y le dio la razón.

Él pensó que ponía su firma en aquella raya y todo estaba solucionado. Pero ahora, se daba cuenta que no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo o metido al haber aceptado aquello sin tan solo leer.

— Está bien —Edward miro su reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde para su clase— Esta es mi dirección y número telefónico —puso una tarjeta de identificación sobre la mesa mientras se ponía de pie, dando énfasis a su retirada— Llámenme cualquier cosa y para ponernos de acuerdo con la hora. Lo lamento tengo un examen en la universidad dentro de media hora —miró a su tío haciéndole la pregunta muda de que si lo pudiera acercar a su facultad.

— Te acompaño, sobrino —dicho esto, el medico también se levantó de la silla— Es un gusto hacer negocio con ustedes, señores Mamanova —ofreció su mano.

Isabella miró a ambos hombres con cara lacia, preguntándose si fue lo mejor o debería discutirlo con su esposo.

— Es todo un placer, doctor Max —Dimitri se puso de pie, estrechando con efusiva amabilidad la mano del galeno—. Muchacho, espero que salgan guapos —Edward estrecho su mano rápidamente, sintiendo asco pero no por las personas que lo acaban de contratar, sino por él. Porque acababa de firmar la venta de uno de sus hijos o futuro hijo.

Al ver al par de hombres desaparecer, Dimitri envolvió a su esposa en un caluroso abrazo; esta ni siquiera le correspondió solo espero a que él la hubiera soltado para ponerse de pie.

— Necesito pensar, Dim —le acaricio la mandíbula al hombre sonriéndole, aun en estado de shock por lo que había hecho. Había firmado su sentencia a que un hombre, uno que no es su marido, la toque de manera íntima. Salió de la cafetería, directo hacia un parque que estaba cerca.

**~•~**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí les tengo este nuevo shortfic, tendrá solo 5 capítulos, contando el epilogo. Espero que les den una oportunidad.**

**Y como siempre, agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado y leído las 62 hojas que fue al comienzo.**

**Me comentan si les gustó… un review es un gran incentivo. **

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	2. Primer intento

**Él es solo la cigüeña.**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**N/A: Está son correcciones, me adelanté un poco a Aleja porque… no me aguanté las ganas. No los entretengo más y nos leemos abajo ;)**

**¡Difruten!**

~•~

**Primer intento.**

Isabella estaba revisando unos contratos en su oficina pero no lograba conectar una sola palabra; eso era algo inusual en ella, por lo general los contratos los revisaba en menos de 15 minutos y llevaba casi 4 horas queriendo ponerle sentido… a sus pensamientos.

Distraída como estaba, se sobre salto al escuchar el timbre del teléfono, no lo había escuchado en todo el día porque le había pedido a su secretaria que no le pasara ninguna llamada, solo si es de emergencia.

— ¿Hola?— pregunto a hilo de voz.

—Isabella, que bueno que me pasaron tu llamada. ¿Has estado muy ocupada, nena?—Ella rodó los ojos al escuchar a un entusiasmado marido. —No te quitaré mucho tiempo, ya me contarás. Quería saber si hablaste con este joven, el donante. — Ella suspiro quitándose los lentes y dejándolos a un lado.

—Sí, quedamos en encontrarnos a las 5 pm.

— ¿Vas a dormir con él? Por favor, así sean las 5 de la mañana ven. Sabes que no podré dormir bien. — Ella podría jurar que su esposo estaba haciendo su puchero patentado.

—No voy a dormir con él. Dim, sabes que esto lo hago porque te amo.

—Está bien, amor. Nos vemos cuando te desocupes. Escuché que cuando le ponen entusiasmo, hay más posibilidades de que quedes embarazada. No te entretengo más. Besos y muchos éxitos. — Dimitri le lanzo un beso y colgó.

Isabella suspiró pesadamente, tanta alegría de parte de su marido la contrariaba completamente.

Si fuera él que se tendría que revolcar con otra mujer, ella estuviera echando chispas de los celos, no estuviera tan entusiasmada como lo estaba su esposo.

Dejó de intentar leer los contratos, se levantó recogiendo la chaqueta y bolso que estaban guindando del perchero; necesitaba caminar y no había nada mejor que caminar de su oficina a la casa de su mejor amiga, Alice.

—Quizás mañana no venga a trabajar. Pero te enviare los contratos. Adiós, Gianna. — Se despidió de su secretaria y bajo los 5 pisos, donde se encontraba su oficina, con la cabeza en blanco.

El aire fresco y primaveral golpeaba su rostro mientras caminaba por las calles que la conducían hacia la residencia de su mejor amiga, jugar un poco con su pequeño sobrino y ponerse al día de los últimos acontecimientos del círculo social llamado amigos, debería servir para despejar su mente.

"Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti", le dijo a su marido el día de su matrimonio. Y cuanto se arrepentía de esas palabras; Dimitri se las había repetido una mil veces durante una semana.

Pateó una lata que se cruzó en su camino, desesperada por no poder poner objeción alguna, por más que ella amara a su esposo, el hecho que él la haya presionado, indirectamente, hacía que ella le agregue una raya al tigre.

Camino durante 30 minutos, hasta verse parada delante de la casa donde fue su hogar durante 4 largos años, donde por primera vez se entregó al hombre que en la actualidad era su marido.

Si ella cerraba los ojos y agudizaba sus oídos, podía escuchar a las paredes susurrar sus secretos más íntimos, aquella primera vez que tan nerviosa la tenía por lo tímida que era.

Aquella vez que después de haber hecho el amor con su novio este le pidió matrimonio con un hermoso solitario que aun la acompañaba en su dedo, como prueba que todo lo que vivió era realidad y no un sueño, como se veía ahora desde se perspectiva.

Respiro profundo y el olor de las flores recién abiertas, por temporada, invadió sus sentidos llevándola a aquel día donde ella se había asustado e ilusionado pensando que llevaba al hijo del hombre que ella amaba tanto, en su vientre.

Llevo sus manos a su vientre, acariciando instintivamente. Ella también quería un hijo pero quería uno que sea la copia de su esposo, mismos ojos azules y mismo cabello azabache. No uno de ojos color verde o cabello cobrizo; ese simple pensamiento la llevo a querer romper el contrato y asegurarle a su marido que con o sin hijos ella sería igualmente feliz.

Al darse la vuelta la vuelta para regresar a su oficina, se chocó con un cuerpo; uno fornido y acolchonado, unos fuertes brazos la salvaron de saludar el piso, como era muy habitual en ella.

—Gra… ¿tu?— Cerro y abrió los ojos, chocando con aquellos verdes que la habían hipnotizado el día de la presentación o mejor dicho, el día que conoció al padre, biológico, de su futuro bebe.

— ¿Si? ¿Yo?— pregunto atontado, sonrió nerviosamente ante el escrutinio que aquella mujer le estaba haciendo. — ¿Terminaste tu examen? ¿Tengo todo en orden y bien ubicado?— la voz burlona y fresca que caracterizaba a Edward, muchacho y sin preocupaciones, se hizo presente.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces por lo descolocada que había quedado, aquel chico con su genuina sonrisa era toda una monada.

Y sin querer había estado viéndolo… de más.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Edward miró hacia tras de ella, suspirando y sonriéndole a la muchacha rubia que lo esperaba en la vereda.

—Vivo a 2 calles de aquí. Esta es la entrada más próxima si de andar a pie se trata. — se excusó rápidamente, antes de hacerle una seña con la mano a la chica.

Isabella lo miro con una ceja enarcada, disfrazando la fachada de nervios que tenía encima.

— ¡Oh! Vaya… te… esperan. — Señalo a la chica impaciente. — iré a visitar a una amiga y luego… pasaré por allá.

—Está bien. — Edward asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.— nos… vemos.— espero a que Isabella apruebe su retirada para unirse a la muchacha.

Isabella vio como él se acercó con una genuina sonrisa a una muy enfadada rubia que había cruzado sus brazos resaltando sus pechos y este le había dado en beso en la sien mientras pasaba su musculoso brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

Isabella no sabía si reír o llorar, solo pensar que aquel muchacho la iba a tocar le daba asco; o sea él de seguro iba a tener un encuentro antes de ella y solo rogaba que luego se de una ducha para que el olor de _otra_ mujer se elimine de aquel cuerpo.

— ¡Isabela!—Ella no pudo continuar viendo la silueta de Edward desaparecer de la calle ya que su mejor amiga había hecho su aparición.

—Alie, hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veía. — Isabella se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga, feliz por al fin encontrar a alguien con quien poder desahogaras y ese pensamiento hizo que ella se cuestionara desde cuando su amistad con Dimitri estaba tambaleado.

Ellos habían sido los mejores amigos, el flirteo llego después de que la relación de amistad se solidifique, pasaba horas burlándose del acento de él pero internamente amaba cuando él remarcaba la "R" más de lo normal.

Pasaban horas estudiando aunque ambos estudien cosas completamente opuestas.

Dimitri era un científico si de la computadora se tratase; él podía meterse al sistema de la mismísima "Interpol" pero su falta de ambición ha hecho que este se dedique solamente a trabajar de una manera individual, creando programas, reparando sistemas de empresas e incluso equipando laboratorios informáticos en los diversos establecimientos educativos del país.

Isabella es una abogada exitosa, la mejor en el bufete donde se inició y hace poco había recibido la propuesta de hacerse socia del lugar, algo que la entusiasmaba por completo aunque su meta más ambiciosa era hacerse lugar en las cortes y hacer justicia donde deba haberla.

— ¿Qué tal esas cortes?—Alice la invitó a sentarse en la sala donde habían muchos juguetes regados.

Alice también era abogada, y de las mejores, pero había dejado a un lado la tiranía que portaba en las cortes para dedicarse a su hijo, aquel niño que tan solo tenía 2 años y que tenía de cabeza a sus padres y tíos, incluyendo a Isabella.

—Bien. Ya sabes peleando contra el mal. — Alzo el puno dando más énfasis a sus palabras, mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

Pero Alice la conocía tan bien, que observaba cada movimiento de su amiga haciendo un examen exhaustivo de sus expresiones.

Isabella habló y habló sobre los tantos casos que tenía que analizar, de manera entusiasta. Alice le permitió hablar y desahogarse, incluso le alegro que su mejor amiga le haya comentado todo lo que la había extrañado para analizar los casos, ya que ella siempre encontraba algún hueco y se valía de eso para atacar al contrincante.

—… y Andrew, en la mañana, me pidió que me comunicara contigo y te recuerde que el pequeño Jasper tiene 2 años. Que te quiere cuanto antes en el bufete — A la mención de su hijo, Alice miró hacia el corral que estaba en la sala con su pequeño retoño dormido.

—¡Ay, amiga!— Aluce suspiró con los ojos brillosos de orgullo por su pequeño.— el día que tengas hijos me darás la razón.—Isabella llevo su mano al vientre, deseando tanto tener un hijo… se sentía como si fuera una persona bipolar y estaba asustada, nunca había estado tan confundida como ahora. Alice observó ese imperceptible movimiento, para otros no para ella, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, feliz por su amiga. — ¡No me digas…!— chillo apretando las manos de su casi hermana. — Estas de encargo ¡Que emoción! — dio pequeños saltos de felicidad en su puesto aplaudiendo y demostrando que la tenaz abogada también era hiperactiva.

—No, Alice. Que dices, ya quisiera. — y las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos de Isabella hizo que Alice se sienta mal.

Si había alguien fuerte y a la vez tierna, esa era Isabella, Swan de soltera, Mamanova de casada; ella siempre paliaría en cortes sacando ojos pero tenía un corazón tan grande que si fuera por ella tendría a todos los desamparados viviendo bajo su techo. Pero había alguien, un ser egoísta que solo pensaba en él que hacía que ella se frene y frene sus sentimientos, su marido; Dimitri Mamanova, de eso, Alice era completamente consciente. Dimitri tenía el poder de hacer sentir a Isabella como una ínfima hormiga, si movía bien sus piezas.

— Pero lo estamos intentando.

— ¿Qué es lo malo?— Isabella la miro sorprendida, tan solo una milésima de segundo, luego recordó que su amiga parecía bruja y sabía leer sus emociones.

"Debiste haber pertenecido la CIA", le comentaba siempre a su amiga. Ella veía muy bien cuando una persona estaba mintiendo u ocultándole alguna información.

— ¿Que Dimitri no puede tener hijos?— comento como una pregunta. La comprensión paso por las facciones de Alice, haciendo que la sorprenda en un gran abrazo. — Wow, estas muy maternal, últimamente. — le comentó divertida.

Otra característica de Alice era que nunca ella brindaba un abrazo o una muestra de afecto, simplemente era de las personas que creían que el verdadero afecto se demuestra con hecho y no con palabras.

— ¡Tonta!— Alice pateó suavemente la pierna de su amiga, ambas rieron y ambas extrañaron la época donde comían helado de chocolate, sin importar a engordar, durante las horas de intenso estudio de leyes.

—Cuéntame eso, como es que el gran macho alfa Dimitri no puede tener hijos. — mientras Isabella se debatía en abrirse o no con su amiga, esta le cogió la mano y con un ligero apretón y sonrisa ladeada le demostró que siempre Alice iba a estar para ella.

—Sus espermas son muy débiles.— Bajo la mirada y una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos, la limpió pero Alice ya se había percatado, dándole espacio y tiempo para el desahogo, tragándose algún comentario.—Hemos estado en tratamiento durante 3 años, dos años de intentos con inseminación artificial y el medico se dio por vencido. Dice que no hay nada que hacer, nos da la opción de adopción pero Dim no quiere.

— ¿Por qué no quiere? Cuando éramos pequeñas tu decías que te gustaría adoptar para que no hayan mijos niños huérfanos; ese pensamiento perduro en ti hasta el día que contrajiste matrimonio y te mudaste. — Isabella bajó la cabeza asintiendo.

Esos habían sido sus pensamientos desde siempre pero ante su esposo ella era débil y el la manipulaba.

Isabella le contó cada palabra dicha en el consultorio a Alice, desahogándose con su amiga; no lo había sentido pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que necesitaba tanto conversar con alguien que la entienda y escuche, alguien que le ayude a poner en orden sus pensamientos, aunque sabía que al llegar a su casa, Dimitri iba a jugar tan bien su papel que iba a caer una vez más convencida por alguna ocurrencia.

— ¿Que te hace creer que quiera un hijo tuyo con otro hombre?— llegados a ese punto Alice estaba totalmente indignada.

¿Dónde estaba su amiga, aquella que no se deja intimidar, ni manipular en una corte?  
¡La había perdido! Y mientras ella siga dejándose guiar por su esposo, no sería capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Lo mismo le cuestione, pero él dice que me ama y que ese niño no será de otro hombre sino suyo. — Isabella se mordió el labio.

—No quiere niños adoptados porque no se sabe su historial familiar clínico pero desea que te acuestes con otro hombre y que quedes embarazada de él.— Isabella asintió como si su amiga le estuviera diciendo una pregunta.— No sé qué decirte. Lo único que puedo es ofrecerte mi casa pero sé que la rechazarás. Aunque algo que no rechazaras es que aquí estoy y que puedes llamarme a cualquier momento. Somos amigas-casi-hermanas y para eso servimos, ¿no?

—Gracias, Alie. — Isabella la abrazo y se quedaron un buen tiempo así.  
Ambas necesitaban un abrazo fraternal.

—Ahora, también puedo ofrecer ir a patearle el culo a tu marido. No puede demandarme se defenderme muy bien. — le guiño el ojos haciéndola reír. — pero también lo vas a rechazar, aunque… si lo consideras, debes saber que mi ofrecimiento no tiene fecha de caducidad.

…

Los nervios la asaltaban, había optado por cambiarse la ropa de la oficina por un sencillo vestido color ciruela y unas bailarinas negras. Recomendación de Alice.

El vestido seria sencillo, así Edward no vería más allá de lo sumamente necesario, incluso deseo que sea todo un puberto y se corra rápidamente, así poder alzarse los calzones y bajarse el vestido.

Toco el timbre de la casa, mirando a ambos lados, ya que sabía de primera mano que sus vecinos eran unos cotillos.

Pero qué le podrían decir a su marido; ¿Que la vieron entrar a la casa de un hombre soltero? ¿O… que la vieron salir al amanecer? No debería preocuparse de los vecinos, si fuera por Dimitri él  
hubiese ido a hacer barra.

Los segundo que Edward tardo en abrir la puerta parecían que habían sido eternos, cuando un Edward despeinado, sin camisetas y con tan solo el pantalón de pijama puesto, a ella se le seco la boca.

Ese hombre era excesivamente hermoso y por unos segundos tuvo ganas de preguntarle si de verdad él tenía 19 años, ya que en sus 28 años no había conocido persona así.

_Un completo Adonis, capaz de opacar a cualquiera que sea nombrado Dios griego._

—Lo lamento…— La voz raposa de Edward por haberse recién despertado de su siesta, hizo que Isabella pensara que la creación de su hijo no iba a ser tan mal como lo había sospechado.

Nunca en su vida, de casada, había deseado a otro hombre que no sea su marido y el hecho de estar haciendolo, la abrumaba por completo.

Se supone que ella iba se alzaba la falda, él la penetraba, se corría y ya está.

Ahora, eso se le antojaba completamente primitivo.

Ella deseaba que Edward recorra su cuerpo con manos y labios, la lleve al cielo y la baje al infierno, que la haga gritar como nunca y la haga pedir más.

Sacudió la cabeza ante tan insulso pensamiento.

— ¡Edward!— una voz infantil hizo que ella voltee. A su lado había una niña sonriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. — ¡Mira!— la pequeña señalo su dentadura a la vez que sonreía mostrando sus dientes.

Edward se hizo el sorprendido cuando vio que se trataba de un diente menos.

—Mamá dice que me estoy haciendo más grande.— Isabella frunció el ceño al escuchar a la niña tan entusiasmada con el hecho de que se estaba haciendo mayor. Los niños amaban escuchar que habían crecido pero ella había sufrido desde pequeña con algún acontecimiento que hacía que parezca más grande cada día.

—Eso es verdad. — Edward le sonrió con natural cariño. —Deja alzarte. Tengo que ir pesándote. Así me ejército para cuando nos casemos.

Y ahí entendió ella el motivo por tanta emoción.

La niña estaba "enamorada" de Edward y este jugaba a lo mismo.

Edward la alzo con un solo brazo haciendo que la pequeña suelte risillas y se abrace fuertemente a su cuello.

—Hola, señora. — saludo a Isabella con un movimiento de manos.

—Hola, señorita. Veo que estas emocionada por crecer. — le comento divertida. La niña asintió volviendo a mostrar la ventanita que había entre sus dientes.

—Edward y yo nos vamos a casar, ¿verdad?— la niña miró a Edward desafiándolo a que la contradiga. Isabella no soporto y trato de disimular la risilla que pugnaba por salir. Era tan divertido ver a las niñas con sus amores platónicos, era tierno de parte de Edward seguirles el juego y no romper sus corazoncitos.

— ¿Así que estas comprometido?— el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre ambos se distendió. Isabella comenzó a seguirle el juego a la niña y Edward estaba feliz por aquello, ya que los nervios comenzaron a carcomerlo cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con una encantadora Isabella.

—Sip.— la niña sonrió ajustándose mas al cuello de Edward.— mamá dice que ahora tengo así.— se soltó para ensenarle a Isabella los 5 dedos de su mano izquierda.— y cuando tenga así.— aumento un dedo de su mano derecha.— estaré más cerca a ser mayor y podré casarme con Edward.

— Es verdad. — Edward sonrió con cariño hacia la niña.— y los dientes demuestran que estas creciendo, ¿no es así?— pico la barriga de la Nina haciéndole cosquillas.

—Sip. — la mamá de la niña salió de la casa que estaba cruzando la estrecha calle. —Ahí viene mi mama. — la niña se revolvió en sus brazos para que Edward la ponga en el suelo. Una vez sus piecitos tocaron tierra le lanzo un beso a Edward y salió corriendo.

—Así que eres el novio de todas las niñas del barrio. — Edward sonrió ruborizándose.

Para Isabella eso era lo más tierno que podía ver.

Un chico joven que se daba el tiempo de conversar y jugar con los niños del barrio; otro chico de su edad estuviera amargado por recibir atención de los más pequeños pero ella vio que en Edward no había tal molestia, el disfrutaba estar con los pequeños.

"De seguro será un excelente padre", se dijo en la mente.

—Apuesto que eres el mejor amigo de las caballeros.

—Estoy comprometido de aquí a 4 calles más abajo. Y tengo tantos mejores amigos que soy el joven más envidiado del mundo. — Edward termino de abrir la puertaa de su casa, invitándola a entrar.

Entonces, Isabella quiso salir corriendo. Ella no le podría hacer eso a él. Despojarlo de un hijo, aquel hijo que si lo ve en el parque o algún lugar este no lo reconozca.

—Un momento. — pidió al escuchar su teléfono celular sonar. Lo rescato del fondo de su bolso. Dimitri. — ¿Hola?

—No te habrás olvidado de la cita, ¿verdad?— ella rodó los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—En este preciso momento estoy en la puerta de la casa de Edward. — dijo de modo cansino.

—Está bien, preciosa. Recuerda, ponle ganas para que se parezca a ti. Adiós. — colgó dejando a Isabella con coraje y, a la vez, tristeza porque sentía la necesidad de su esposo por tener un hijo.

Edward había desaparecido de la puerta, ella entró mirando todo a su alrededor.

Era una casa acogedora sin ningún decorado en especial, adornos puestos de manera desordenada, muebles que no combinaban pero que regalaban calor, cuadros sin sentidos… todo lo que veía a medida que avanzaba le encantaba. A pesar de que nunca se imaginó un hogar así.

Edward cruzó una puerta con dos vasos de alguna bebida en sus manos. Le ofreció uno a Isabella mientras esta tomaba asiento tímidamente.

Sentía que estaba invadiendo un espacio personal y se recordaba mentalmente que todo lo hacía por su marido.

—Bueno… vayamos al grano. — dijo soltando uno de sus pensamientos atascados.

—No quieres… ¿prepararte?— pregunto Edward con los nervios a flor de piel.

— ¿A tu habitación?— preguntó ella poniéndose de pie pero no avanzando, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde quedaba la recamara de él.

—Sí, — Edward se puso de pie y suspiro pesadamente. — es por aquí. – Ambos movieron sus cuerpos en dirección a la segunda planta.

Retratos familiares, de amigos, pinturas de paisajes, pinturas que claramente eran copias de autores famosos, se veían a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras.

Edward abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda.

El cuarto pintado de azul, estanterías de libros, fotos de Edward y algunos niños, fotos de Edward y la rubia de la tarde, fotos de Edward y unas personas que claramente eran sus padres, tres estanterías de discos, una cama grande, sabanas limpias, edredón, todo debidamente ordenado, impecable.

Edward se acercó despacio, ella dio un respingo cuando sintió las manos de él moverse por los costados de su cuerpo y la nariz de este acariciar la nuca, haciendo que una corriente desconocida atraviese su columna vertebral.

La apretó más a su cuerpo, demostrándole cuan listo que estaba y ella no quería admitir que sus bragas parecían que tenían una piscina en medio de sus piernas.

—Veo que estás listo…— austro con voz ronca por lo excitada que se sentía con ese hombre cerca suyo y acariciadora. — hagamos esto fácil. Siéntate y saca tu polla, yo retiro mis bragas y te monto. Espero que te corras rápido. – trató de sonar casual, pero los nervios no le permitían razonar.

—Nop. — Edward negó con una media sonrisa. — si no te lubrico sentirás dolor y se supone que lo haces por usar un método indoloro. — Isabella no quería que él se dé cuenta que ella estaba completamente lubricada, que con tan solo observar las facciones excitadas de su cuerpo, parecía que en cualquier momento sus bragas iban a gotear.

—No te preocupes por mí. — miró fijamente a Edward que seguía de pie en medio de la habitación. — ¿Qué esperas? ¡No tengo todo tu tiempo!

—He estado leyendo el contrato y allí dice que ni me puedes obligar a hacer algo que no quiero. — él le dijo tajante acercando un paso hacia ella.

—Por ambas partes. — le recordó Isabella. Había leído y releído el contrato para que no haya ninguna clase de filtro.

—Pongámonos de acuerdo. — alzó las manos rindiéndose.

Él no podría pelear contra Isabella Mamanova, había leído suficiente de ella para saberse de memoria que en los tribunales es un tiburón en busca de su presa.

—Por aquí tengo un lubricante. No me gustaría que te lastimes. — la palabra lubricante hizo sentirla más familiar.

Su esposo por ser desesperado siempre lo utilizaba, así tendría _más_ tiempo para concebir un hijo.

Entonces, se preguntó si también le prohibiría ponerse de pie porque después los espermas no llegan a su cometido.

Quizás es mala idea que ella lo monte. Si utilizan la posición del misionero no desperdician _espermas._

— ¿Y si hacemos… la posición del misionero?— pregunto sonrojándose. Ella no hablaba de sexo, ni con su marido. Ambos habían optado por hacer lo que quisiera sin consultar y Dimitri hace mucho tiempo que se había hecho fan del "misionero".

— ¿El misionero?— Edward enarco una ceja burlón. — como quieras.

Ella alzo su vestido, dejando la falta enrollada a la altura de la cintura, las bragas negras de encaje volvieron loco a Edward, este tragaba grueso.

—Voltéate. — Le ordenó Isabella. — voy a retirar mis bragas.— Edward soltó una risilla pero se volteó. Con la imagen de las largas piernas blancas, que en su unión tenían un pedazo de tela de encaje.

_Lo más delicioso que he visto._

— Ya. — él volteo hacia donde había estado Isabella, que ahora estaba metida en su cama, con el edredón cubriendo su cuerpo.

—Emmm… ahora tu tapare tus ojitos que voy a retirar mi pantalón con el bóxer. — le dijo medio burlón, medio serio.

Si esa era la única manera para que ella este menos nerviosa, lo iba a intentar.

Detestaba estar con una mujer que se comportaba como si fuera la primera vez, cuando las cosas no son así.

Él retiro sus prendas, quedando completamente desnudo, caminó lentamete hasta ubicarse al lado de su cama; Isabella sintió el edredón ser levantado y un cuerpo, musculoso, cubriría por completo, sintió la erección del muchacho en su vientre y pego un respingo cuando este se estiro un poco tanteando un cajón del velador.

El muchacho se situó entre sus piernas, derramo un poco de lubricante en su mano para colocarse él un poco. Ella no le iba a permitir que él la tocara para aplicar el líquido.

— ¿Lista?— susurro en su oído, esta asintió y abrió más las piernas.  
La punta de su miembro se paseó en su entrada y ella se removió incomoda por estar necesitando sentirlo dentro.

Lo necesitaba ¡ya! Y sin preliminares.

Edward escondió su rostro en el cuello de Isabella inhalando ese aroma a fresas que lo estaba volviendo loco; poco a poco fue adentrándose en ella y como si fuera un puberto, estaba a punto de correrse, sin haber hecho algún movimiento.

Isabella alzó un poco sus caderas dándole la bienvenida a la invasión.

El muchacho estaba bien dotado, aunque ella no lo vio, sentía que tenía un gran tamaño.

Edward comenzó a moverse lenta y dolorosamente en su interior, respiraba errante sobre la piel de su cuello.

— ¿Tengo que hacer todo el trabajo?— gruño Edward apretando los dientes. La sensación que recorría su cuerpo era de alguna forma extrañamente placentera. — ¿Tan guapo soy qué quieres que el bebe salga igualito a mí?— bromeo para distender un pico la tensión.

Isabella estaba quieta, tratando de meter aire a sus pulmones mientras el empujaba en su interior, los pensamientos coherentes se estaban retirando de su mente; un movimiento casi apercibido de sus caderas, hizo que Edward gruña algo y meta su mano en medio de ambos, tocándole aquel botón del placer.

Isabella se olvidó que existía un mundo, se olvidó el motivo por el que estaba allí. Comenzó a mover sus caderas chocando con la pelvis del muchacho.

En un movimiento por parte de Edward ella estaba sobre él montándolo, trataba de no besarlo pero esos labios la llamaban, así que solo los rozaba; él fue alzando el vestido hasta sacarlo del cuerpo de la castaña, dejando los senos cubiertos con un encaje similar al de las bragas, llevo las manos a la espalda para quitar el broche y lanzar en algún rincón de la habitación el sujetador; beso, lamió y succiono los erguidos pezones.

Isabella sentía que estaba en el paraíso, como el miembro del muchacho se hinchaba y palpitaba, apresándolo en su interior.

Las lamidas que Edward le proporcionaba en su cuerpo hacían que ella salte más hasta sentir el nudo en vientre contraerse y explotar haciendo que caiga rendida en sus brazos al sentir el éxtasis que arrasaba con su cuerpo.

Edward dio un par de embestidas más y se dejó ir, gruñendo por la delicia que lo embargaba.

Respiraciones erráticas, sonidos jadeantes, corazones palpitantes era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel hogar.

Él aun dentro de ella se recostó en el espaldar de la cama. Ella apretó su agarre en la cintura del muchacho.

Y, en ambos, la sonrisa idiota post coital se hizo presente.

…

Dimitri paseaba como poseso por toda la habitación, se sabía de memoria cuantas cerámicas había en el piso, cuantas flores bordadas en las cortinas, tapetes y edredones que cubrían la recamara, los canales de televisión se volvieron aburridos después de media hora que él había arribado a casa.

Escuchó un auto estacionaras frente a la vereda correspondiente a su casa, corrió s mirar por la ventana, moviendo a penas la cortina, allí de pie estaba su mujer, con el cabello suelto y las ondas caobas oscuras por la negrura de la noche cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Isabella soltó un suspiro mirando hacia si casa, era casi las 3 am, la luz de la habitación principal estaba encendida, "Dimitri está despierto", se dijo internamente, sin gustarle el tono cansino que había empleado en sus pensamientos.

Caminó lentamente hasta la entrada de su casa, metió las llaves procurando no hacer ruido alguno, la abrió e ingreso sin pisar fuerte.

— ¡Jesús! ¡Dimitri!— se llevó una mano al lado de su corazón queriendo detener los latidos desaforados que estaba dando por el susto de haber encontrado a su marido frente a ella cuando encendió la luz de la sala.

— ¡Hola, mi amor!— saludo demasiado entusiasmado el esposo. Ella le sonrió forzadamente mientras tomaba bocados de aire. Dimitri le quitó el bolso y los zapatos que tenía en la mano, la arrastro hasta el sofá ayudándola a subir los pies sobre la mesa de centro.  
Ella lo miro ceñuda pero aun así, confundida por sus _atenciones,_ e hizo cada cosa sin chistar.

—Estoy cansada. Me ducho y voy a la cama. — Dicho esto, Isabella se puso de pie.

— ¡No!— se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Dimitri. — ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes estar de pie! ¡No, si quieres embarazarte! — ella rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, solo continuo su camino hasta las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación.

No se imaginaba como su esposo estaba tan tranquilo, sabiendo que ella acababa de llegar de un encuentro sexual con otro hombre que no era él.

Entro al baño quitándose el vestido arrugado que lo había encontrado luego del asalto sexual que tuvieron en el baño.

Ella se había sorprendido cuando se metió a la ducha y minutos después Edward la acompaño, teniendo sexo por 4ta y última vez.

Luego de que Edward toque aquel botón que la conducía al placer, ella había olvidado su misión y habían recorrido la cama King size de cabo a rabo, habían probado más de 3 posiciones.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba del sexo, desde que el objetivo de hacerlo era quedar embarazada.

Cerro el grifo de la ducha, se envolvió en la toalla que tenía impregnada el olor d su hogar, de su pequeña familia conformada por Dimitri, su esposo, y Rafa, su pequeño mordelón.

La cama estaba preparada para ser ocupada, busco su pijama y se metió a la cama; a los pies sintió un bulto a lo que alzo las colchas para ver bien qué era, se llevó ambas manos a la frente.

Su esposo había colocado una pequeña torre de almohadones, ya sabía lo que seguía.

Sintió al marido entrar a la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido.

—Pensé que estabas dormida.— le comento ordenando las almohadas.— alza los pies en este pilo.— ella sin ganas de pelear, subió los pies.

—Mañana no iré a trabajar. Así que, por favor, permíteme dormir. — dicho esto lanzo su cuerpo contra el colchón y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir.

—he estado leyendo. Si quedas embarazada estos días, es posible que tengamos una niña. —Isabella ni si quiera murmuro algo, simplemente se mordió la lengua. Si ella abría su boca, terminarían peleando.

…

_Buenos días, mi reina._

_Espero que hayas amanecido de maravilla. Me había olvidado decirte que saldré de viaje y no regresare hasta el domingo; si puedes dile al muchacho que vaya a nuestra casa, así podrás quedar acostada y con los pies alzados cuando termine todo._

_Besos para ti y nuestra bebita, espero que este allí.  
Te amo,_

_Tu Dim._

Isabella termino de leer aquel pedazo de papel, lo hizo pelota y lanzo en algún rincón de la habitación.  
Faltaba poco que él quiera estar presente y echando porras.

…

**3 semanas después.**

Isabella estaba mirando fijamente la prueba de embarazo casera que había comprado en la hora del almuerzo.

No había querido decirle a su marido que tenía una semana de retraso, para no ilusionarlo y no tenerlo sobre ella todo el santo día.

"Una raya negativo. Dos positivo". Le había señalado la dependienta de la farmacia.  
Tan solo había pasado 2 minutos y llegar a los 5 se le antojaba eterno.

Cerró los ojos suspirando fuerte, los abrió después de unos largos segundos y se dedicó a observar el "palito" que pintaba su futuro.

Era la cosa más interesante que había visto en su vida, blanco, de unos 30cms, un pequeño panel que se estaba formando una sombra.

Una raya visible se hizo presente, miro el cronometro de su iPhone, iba por el minuto 4, tan solo uno más… La raya se pintó fuertemente, espero un par de minutos más para que el resultado "Negativo" se haga presente.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sin saber si eran de alegría o tristeza, ella se sentía confundida y sentimientos contradictorios se hicieron presente.

**~•~**

**Okay… nos volvemos a leer. Solo quiero darle las inmensas gracias a cada una de las personas que agregó el ff a favoritos, alertas y dejaron sus huellitas en un rr. No pongo los nombres porque no sé como copiar cada uno, si alguien sabe y me lo dice, se los agredezco millón (soy media bruta aquí.)**

**Me he alegrado muchísimo leer cada una de sus opiniones, es un gran incentivo. De verdad, muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**

**Pd: Tambien detesto a Dimitri. Si quieren tener una idea de él, en mi perfil esta la imagen.**

**Pd2: Hay grupo para mis fics, si desean solo agreguenmen al perfil de facebook y un mp pidiendo unirse. Gracias ;)**


	3. Segundo intento

**Él es solo la cigüeña.**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

~•~

(Sin betear)

**Segundo intento.**

El día había amanecido cálido.

Edward no sabía si era porque ese día vería a Isabella o porque ese día comenzaba sus vacaciones.

No más clases.

No más profesores.

Más tiempo para trabajar.

Sonreía para sí mismo, recordando a sus pequeños vecinos que iban con sus padres o estaban esperando el autobús escolar que entusiasmado le habían contado sobre el fin del año lectivo, como si él no estuviera enterado, y que esperaban divertirse juntos en las actividades que él les organizaba durante la mañana.

La verdad que para Edward que los niños entren a vacaciones era un dinero extra porque era el niñero de los padres que trabajaban en verano.

Las clases fueron más aburridas de lo normal, con la gran expectativa de recibir las calificaciones finales y despedirse hasta el entrar del otoño.

—Hola, Edward. — lo saludo Rose, su mejor amiga, desde que eran pequeños. Ella lo ayudaba con lis niños que estaban a su cuidado. —Emmett quiere saber si te unes a nosotros en el bar. Va a ir su prima, Kathe.

—Tengo que _trabajar_, Ros. — él le revolvió el cabello para hacerla cambiar de tema, ya que ella no estaba de acuerdo con tal trabajo.

— ¿No resultó?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Edward negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ambos vivían cerca del campus universitario, caminaron conversando acerca de las actividades que estaban planificando y de cuanto se iban a divertir con los niños.

—Hola, Edward. — Él alzo la mano en forma de saludo hacia la señora Withlock, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al darse cuenta de aquella castaña que había estado deseando tanto volver a ver. — Quería saber si tienes un cupo más para tu taller vacacional.

—Claro, señora. Con Ros estábamos conversando que necesitaremos otro ayudante. — Alice le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Conozco a una vecina que es buena con los niños, si deseas puedo decirle para que hable contigo.

—Claro. Mejor, no conocemos muchas personas que tengan ese tino con los niños.

— ¡Edual!— el pequeño Jazz, hijo de Alice, salió de la casa en los brazos de su padre. Se removió hasta que toco el suelo con sus piecitos y salió corriendo en dirección al muchacho.

Isabella toda la mañana había pasado en casa de su amiga y su sobrino lo único que hacía era hablar de su amigo _Edual._

_¿Quién iba a imaginar que Edual era el mismo Edward de ella?_

Debió suponerlo por el trato con la niña de unas semanas atrás. Según lo que había escuchado, el muchacho tenía carisma y que se había ganado a cada uno de los niños del vecindario.

Se preguntó cuántas más cosas habían detrás de él y que ella no tenía ni idea.

El cobrizo parecía una caja de sorpresa, cada aptitud y actitud de él, la hacía sentir orgullosa  
¿Pero orgullosa de qué?

Ella tan solo era la mujer que lo estaba utilizando para cumplir un capricho más de su esposo. Y si no fuera por eso, ella no tendría idea de su existencia.

Entonces, las semanas que no supo de él, fueron totalmente extrañas.

La forma en que Dimitri la acariciaba era tan primitiva que él quería llevar las riendas de cada actividad y la estaba volviendo paranoica con cosa que su esposo leía en internet, que luego de sus quejas mentales, acerca de su marido, se encontraba preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Edward y si él estaría pensando en ella, así como ella en él.

Estuvo parada, alejada del grupo de personas que hablaban acerca de vacaciones, niños y juegos.

El brillo de los ojos de Edward al hablar de sus gustos era tan hermoso que no podía desviar su vista de ellos.

—Es un buen muchacho. Si lo ha hecho es porque necesita el dinero. — Jasper interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

Ella lo miro sin comprender a lo que él se refería. Luego Jasper señalo a Edward con un movimiento de cabeza. Isabella asintió y volvió a posar su vista en él.

La camiseta blanca de algodón pegada a sus tonificados músculos de su torso lo hacía más varonil y aunque Dimitri también tenía músculos, nunca había querido recorrer los músculos de su marido con sus manos y boca, tal y como lo había soñado tantas veces con Edward.

—Lo sé. Créeme, que lo sé. — le dijo aun con los ojos puestos en el muchacho.

Edward se despidió con un movimiento de manos de Jasper, este último le correspondió de la misma manera e Isabella supo que debería ir a recoger su bolso para conducir dos calles más arriba a su encuentro con Edward.

…

Esta vez Isabella no usó un vestido como los días anteriores, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca de algodón con cuello en V, jeans y converse.

Antes de salir de auto, se miró al espejo retrovisor, viendo que su casi nulo maquillaje este en cantidades y en los lugares exactos, recogió su bolso que estaba sobre el asiento copiloto.

Camino sin mirar atrás, con las manos sudorosas y heladas, las gafas de sol solo tapaban los nervios reflejados en sus ojos.

Tocó el timbre una sola vez, espero con los nervios a flor de piel mientras escuchaba los apurados pasos de Edward acercarse a la puerta.

Edward abrió la puerta, vistiendo una camiseta negra de algodón, pegada a sus músculos, una bermuda y sandalias playeras, llevaba un martillo en su mano derecha y una gorra con la visera girada hacia atrás.

Isabella no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a la gorra y acomodársela, Edward se sonrojo levemente, ese movimiento por parte de ella no estaba previsto y les tomó de sorpresa.

—Se supone que si la gorra lleva visera, es para que te protejas del sol. — Lo regaño con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios. — la cara. No la nuca.

—Sí, mami. — dicho esto, Edward le guiño un ojo juguetón y se hizo a un lado para que ella pase. — ¿Estas de apuro?

—Nop. — ella sonrió siguiéndolo hacia el patio trasero. Juego recreacionales desmontados estaban por todo el jardín, regados. Algunos con plástico envuelto y otros dentro de cajas de cartón. — Alice me contó que eres el niñero del barrio.

—Sí. Por las noches, los fines de semana tengo unos dos o tres niños aquí. — le contesto Edward completamente distraído leyendo unas indicaciones.

Isabella se sentía ninfómana, lo único que ella quería era que él se acerque y se la lleve en peso hacia la habitación.

Desde el último encuentro que tuvieron, ella no había permitido que Dimitri toque algún pedazo de piel de su cuerpo. No encuentra la razón del por qué, lo único que su cuerpo se estremecía y automáticamente se alejaba del contacto.

Dimitri ni siquiera decía algo, simplemente le daba las buenas noches o buenos días y se iba al baño a darse una ducha.

Edward observaba de reojo a la mujer que estaba sentada a pocos metros de él. Ese día ella estaba completamente distinta, su cabello brillaba las de lo normal debajo del sol veraniego de Boston haciendo que algunos mechones se aclaraban un poco y se tornaban rojizos, las mejillas de Isabella estaban algo sonrojadas pero no era el sonrojo que se formaba después del sexo, era un sonrojo completamente tierno, como si estuviera algo avergonzada, siempre la había visto con ropa de oficina, demostrando su carácter de mujer seria: faldas tubos, zapatos altos, blusas de sedas o lino con botones, maquillada y el cabello recogido en una coleta, no se quejaba le gustaba verla vestida así pero la camiseta, el jean y los converse le daban el aspecto jovial que ella tenía escondido en alguna parte de su ser.

Estaba completamente hermosa.

Isabella se dio cuenta del escrutinio que Edward le estaba haciendo. Por su profesión tenía que ser muy observadora.

— ¿Qué miras?— se cruzó de piernas. — ¿Algo que te guste?— en la mesa estaba una jarra con limonada. Ella estiro un poco sus brazos para servirse un poco, luego llevo el vaso a sus labios de manera sensual, con una sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios.

¡Por Dios!

¡Ella le estaba coqueteando!

Nunca le había coqueteado a otro hombre que no fuera su marido.

El sonrojo hizo presente en sus mejillas y Edward tuvo el impulso de ir a tocarla para saber si esa piel quemaba, o si aparte de las mejillas, había otra parte de su cuerpo sonrojado y quemando.

—Eres el sueño de todo adolescente. — le dijo él moviendo sus cejas.

— ¿Cómo?— Isabella se sorprendió.

—Todo _puberto_ sueña con tener una mujer como tú en su cama. — él le sonrió torcido, ella se sonrojo aún más.

—No te entiendo. — llevo el vaso a sus labios, bebiendo despacio, provocando al muchacho, frunciendo el ceño para hacer pasar su expresión como una confusión.

—Eres una mujer exquisita. De seguro he sido el envidiado de los chicos de mi edad. El sueño de todo muchacho es tener una aventura con una mujer casi 10 años mayor a él. — Edward regreso su mirada hacia la hoja de las indicaciones para armar los juegos.

— ¿El tuyo?— Isabella estaba tan sonrojada que parecía que iba a humear en cualquier momento.

—No. — _el mío es hacerte mía todas las noches_, aumento en sus pensamientos.

Por lo general Isabella era lectora de expresiones, se guiaba de ellas en las cortes para atacar a su contraparte pero la expresión y posición del cuerpo de Edward la confundían completamente, y algo en ellas hacia que ella quiera descifrar cada una de ellas.

—Así que eres el que se encarga de los niños del barrio en las vacaciones…— le cambio en tema. Edward soltó un pequeño "mmmhu" que fue escoltado con un asentimiento de cabeza. — ¿Se gana bien?

—Sinceramente, nunca lo hago por el dinero. Lo hago porque me gusta y porque es muy tedioso trabajar de camarero en los restaurantes.

— ¿Prefieres trabajar con niños a trabajar con adultos?— Isabella estaba sorprendida y encantada.

—Los niños son sinceros. Te dicen algo que no están de acuerdo y dentro de su inocencia buscan a decirte lo que los tiene incómodo. Pero los adultos son unos hipócritas. — Isabella asintió llevando el vaso a sus labio, para beberás el último trago de limonada.

Llegados a ese punto, la camiseta de Edward se pegaba a su cuerpo, resaltando cada músculo, haciéndolo ver más grande.

Un chorro de agua la sobresalto, en su delante estaba Edward con una manguera en su mano, tirándole agua.

Ella soltó una carcajada al levantarse y caminar hacia él.

— ¡Creo que trabajar con niños es contagioso!— comento divertida mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Edward.

Este sonrió de manera torcida y sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción, piso su cara de inocencia que derritió a la mujer de ternura.

Volvió a lanzarle un chorro de agua, empapando su cabello.

—Ni te imaginas lo infantil que puedo llegar a ser. — le advirtió, apuntando con la manguera y amenazando con agrandar el chorro. Ella rio más fuerte.

— ¡Edward! — sonrió. — Es la única ropa que traje.

—No importa. — alzo sus hombros.— dentro de unos segundos no la necesitaras y se podrá secar.

Y así fue.

Luego de 45 minutos ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá que estaba instalado en el jardín, con sus ropas regadas por el césped y las piernas entrelazadas.

Edward jugaba distraídamente con los dedos de ella e Isabella se preguntaba desde cuando había dejado de ser "sexo para quedar embarazada" a "sexo de diversión".

Estar con Edward era una bocanada de aire fresco.

Él la hacía reír, más de lo normal.

Él le provocaba ternura.

Él era atento con ella.

Él era cariñoso.

Él era cuidadoso.

Él era distinto a la hora del sexo.

Él le gustaba.

¿De dónde había salido ese sentimiento?

No tenía ni la más remota idea pero él le gustaba. Más de lo que podía admitir.

—Edward si esta vez no resulta. Quiero que quemes la copia del contrato. — Edward alzó la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo, completamente confundido.

— ¿Por qué?— Lo único que pudo preguntar fue eso. Estaba extrañado con lo que le acababa de decir la mujer que estaba recostada en su pecho.

—Mejor quémalo ahora. — Edward negó sacudiendo la cabeza, aún estaba confundido. — No quiero más intentos.

—No lo quemare ahora. Es lo único que me frenara para no reclamar su paternidad. — Edward se colocó de lado, dejando a Isabella entre el espaldar del sofá y su cuerpo. — Ahora no puedo devolverte el dinero. He gastado mucho comprando los juegos recreacionales pero te prometo que cuando lo complete…

— ¡Shhh!— le chisto Isabella, colocando su dedo índice en los labios de él.—Ese dinero es tuyo. No te lo pediré.

—No. — El sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí. Soy yo la que te está pidiendo que quemes el contrato. Yo lo haré si el resultado es negativo. — Isabella frunció el ceño al ver la expresión contrariada de Edward. — ¿Que sucede?

—Se acabó mi fantasía. — _En realidad. Prefiero seguir haciendo los intentos,_ agrego en su mente. Él hizo un puchero que hizo reír a Isabella.

— ¿Puedes recrearla… una vez más?— Edward sonrió con nostalgia.

Claro que podía. Claro que quería pero no quería seguirás involucrando con ella, sus sentimientos estaban saliendo a flote.

— ¿Una vez más?— Isabella se removió ansiosa al sentir la erección de Edward cobrar vida y pegaras a su cadera desnuda.

Edward se posicionó entre sus piernas, subiendo la derecha para anclarla en su cadera, se adentró en ella sintiendo esa sensación que se estaba haciendo familiar.

El sentimiento de estar donde pertenece y que nada le hacía falta lo embargó por completo.

Isabella tenía hecha una llave con su pierna en la cadera de él, empujándolo a llevar más a fondo.

El aire del verano, caluroso y húmedo, más el ejercicio que estaban haciendo, hacían que ellos tengan sus cuerpos sudorosos, pegajosos y calientes.

Edward se balanceaba en su interior, mirándole fijamente los labios, labios que ansiaba tanto probar desde el primer instante que la conoció.

Lo jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos invadían el apartado rincón del patio trasero de la casa de Edward.

—Bella…— jadeo Edward en su oído. — Ya falta poco, nena.

—Yo… también. — el cuerpo de Isabella se tensó, antes de caer en el abismo del éxtasis; luego de unas cuantas pequeñas estocadas Edward llego a su límite, cayendo junto a Isabella, una vez más en el abismo.

Frente on frente. Aliento mezclado con aliento. Nariz rozando con nariz. Y boca rozando con boca. Cuerpos unidos. Conexión.

Isabella deseo tanto ser besada, los labios de Edward llamaban a ser besados.

Edward abrió la boca, ella se permitió un acercamiento, lo que nunca se imaginó que sus impulsos la iban a ganar e iba a chocar su boca con la de Edward.

Edward comenzó un lento vaivén en su interior llenándola por completo.

Ser besada y tener a Edward anclado a su cuerpo le llevo aquella sensación que estaba en el lugar que, inconscientemente, estaba buscando y que pensó que con Dimitri lo había encontrado.

Ambos llegaron al clímax, sin despegar sus labios.

Aquel había sido un acto tan íntimo en ambos y tan nuevo que se separaron, y no volvieron a cruzar palabras.

Isabella se vistió y salió de la casa, dejando un papel donde le recordaba quemar el contrato.

Edward se quedó sentado en el sofá donde la había poseído y ella había poseído su corazón… y cuerpo.

…

Desde aquella última vez que había estado en casa de Edward, habían pasado 3 semanas exactas y su menstruación se había hecho presente de manera puntual.

Feliz y triste a la vez.

Enojada y apenada con Dimitri.

El número de Edward dando vuelta en los contactos de su iPhone.

— ¿Estas ocupada?— desvío la mirada hacia su mejor amiga, qu había asomado su cabeza por la puerta.

— ¡Alice!— el humor de Isabella cambio radicalmente. —Me Alegro que hayas regresado.

—Y yo…— su amiga la estrecho suavemente. — no me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba las cortes hasta esta mañana que Aro me arrastro a una para que lo asesore.

—Aro te arrastrara a todos los tribunales y cortes del país. — Isabella se burló mirando el celular.

—Lo bueno es que Jaspercito no protesto cuando lo Levanté esta mañana. El trencito de Edward es lo mejor. —Isabella al escuchar la mención de Edward alzo la cabeza, mostrando interés. —Es un muchacho muy inteligente y muy tierno.

—Lo sé. Por eso no fui capaz de seguir haciéndole eso. Imagina quitarle un hijo. Ese día que le dije del contrato, le ofrecí quemarlo en ese instante y él me dijo que era como in freno para no reclamar la paternidad. — Isabella negó con una sonrisa en los labios. Recordando el rostro serio con el que Edward le había dicho esas palabras.

— ¿Estas o no?— por un momento Isabella no entendió las pregunta pero después la comprensión llegó a ella. Su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—Hace 15 días llego _Andres._ No hay necesidad de hacer exámenes. Dimitri esta paranoico, el insiste en que debería hacerme el examen de sangre. — Isabella se perdió en la discusión que había tenido con su esposo a causa de tanta insistencia para que se haga la prueba de embarazo, tanto casera como de sangre.

—Te he traído este caso. No para que lo sigas, sino para darle una ojeada.—Alice dejo un folio sobre el escritorio mientras se ponía de pie.—Deberías ponerle mayor atención y cuando termines me lo pasas.

Isabella vio ceñuda como su amiga salía de la oficina, taconeando exageradamente.

El folio rezaba "Testamento Prieto Mamanova".

Isabella frunció el ceño mientras abría la carpeta, estaba confundida -como últimamente estaba-, el nombre de su suegro fallecido.

Ella nunca había conocido a la familia de Dimitri ya que la mayoría vivía en Rusia y sus padres habían fallecido un año antes de que se hagan novios.

Leyó cada letra del testamento, palabra por palabra, analizando cada párrafo sin poder creer lo que estaba en su delante.

El testamento anunciaba que Dimitri Mamanova único heredero de la corporación "MMV. INC " debería contraer matrimonio antes de los 24 años, como primer paso para cobrar la herencia.  
El segundo paso era que antes de los 30 años haya un heredero, hombre o mujer. Para ser presidente de la corporación.

Isabella leyó el documento por lo menos unas 5 veces, con esperanza de que el Dimitri Mamanova que mencionaba el papel, no sea su Dim.

Ella necesitaba una explicación y la única persona que podía y debería darla era él, su marido, aquel que le juro amor eterno y que al momento de pedirle matrimonio.

Lo apresuró por la desesperación de formar un hogar con ella.

Se sintió utilizada, ultrajada y abusada.

No pudo seguir pensando o buscando explicaciones en su cabeza porque no había, sería una pérdida de tiempo y lo que menos tenía ella era tiempo.

Recogió el folio que Alice le había dejado, los guardo en su bolso y se dispuso a salir de su oficina para ir en busca de su esposo, para las explicaciones correspondientes.

—_Disculpe estoy buscando a Alice Withlock. Es sobre el caso del testamento de Pietro Mamanova. —_ Isabella paro abruptamente su caminar al escuchar el apellido de su esposo.

Regresó hasta donde estaba el hombre que de aspecto se le hacía familiar y de acento ruso, preguntando a la secretaria del bufete.

—Yo me hago cargo, Gianna. — interrumpió antes de que la secretaria le informe a Alice.

_Error, si había otra persona que le podía dar explicaciones._

—Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan. — con una gran y fingida sonrisa. Le estiro la mano al hombre, este se la estrecho. —No llevo el caso pero esta mañana la doctora Withlock me ha confiado el documento. Lo que no entiendo es qué necesita, todo está en orden. — entraron a la oficina, Isabella cerró la puerta tras ella, invitando al hombre a sentarse en el sofá.

—El único heredero está casado, pero el cumplió 30 años ahora poco. No tienen hijos y tiene procedencia… ¿Dudosa?

— ¿Dudosa? Por favor, explíquese. —Isabella se removía nerviosa en su asiento frente al hombre por miedo a que este descubra que estaba mintiendo.

—Tengo pruebas de que Dimitri nos ha estado engañando. Incluso el engaña a la mujer. —El hombre frunció los labios, la miro directamente a los ojos; su mirada fría y fija en ella, hizo que Isabella se estremezca. — Él tiene un romance con Félix Vulturi.

Isabella parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida. Félix Vulturi era otro genio de las computadoras, trabajaban juntos, fue su testigo y padrino de matrimonio.

— ¿Pruebas?— el hombre asintió, del bolsillo de su chaqueta retiro un sobre manila.

—Aquí está, señora Mamanova. — la mano de Isabella se quedó congelada. Ella alzo la cabeza completamente desorientada.

El hombre le ofrecía una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes, su expresión de sabelotodo y la sonrisa sínica se hicieron presente.

Claro que ese hombre la conocía, si él había estado investigando acerca de su marido de seguro harían el puente a ella y a quien era ella.

He ahí el motivo por el cual habían elegido su bufete para hacer efectivo el testamento.

— ¿Que quiere?— fue directa, para que darle vueltas al asunto si él ya sabía que era ella.  
Sería una estupidez hacerse la desentendida.

—A Dimitri en la calle. — contesto el hombre.

—Está en sus manos. Porque le aseguro que él no tiene hijos y ha estado jugando a un doble bando conmigo. Solo espero el llamado para declarar— lo dijo firme y sin ningún remordimiento.

Si a Dimitri no le había costado jugar con ella, ella no dudaría en declarar la verdad.

—Bien. Entonces iré a visitar a la señora Withlock a asegurarle que tenemos ganado el caso. —El hombre se puso de pie y estrecho la mano de Isabella.

…

—Isabella, mi amor. — escuchó que Dimitri la llamaba.

Había llegado a casa y se la encontró vacía, demostrando que quizás Dimitri se había ido a trabajar o quizás estaba con su amante que vivía a 4 calles de la suya.

Isabella metió la última prenda en si bolso y lo cerró, dejándolos sobre la cama, recorrió la habitación para asegurarse que nada se quedaba.

El anillo de compromiso y de matrimonio descansaba sobre la mesa de noche que estaba del lado donde dormía, cerca de la foto que se hicieron el día de su matrimonio, junto a sus padres.

¡Maldito, cabrón!

Todo siempre fue un completo teatro, teatro que duro casi 10 años, los cuales ni siquiera existieron.

—Isa…— Dimitri observo estupefacto las maletas que estaban al pie de la cama, la vestimenta de Isabella era simple: blusa, jeans y converse; casi nunca se vestía así. — ¿Tienes que viajar?— pregunto esperanzado. Isabella negó apretando los labios en una fina línea horizontal, si ella abría la boca, no habría ser humano que salve a Dimitri de toda la furia contenida que tenía por dentro, tanto que el Armagedón le quedaría corto.

— ¿Que tienes que ver con MMV. INC ?— cuestiono esperanzada de que ese homónimo tenga muchas coincidencias con él. Dimitri al escuchar el nombre de la compañía palideció. Eso fue suficiente para que ella recoja la manija de la maleta grande y la arrastre a la puerta del dormitorio, el resto de equipaje estaba en su auto.

— ¿Que…?—Dimitri, claramente aterrorizado, sacudí la cabeza. — ¿Como…?

—Lo sé todo, Dimitri. Se de tu romance con nuestro padrino de bodas. —el ruso abrió los ojos desmesuradamente luego los escabulló de los de Isabella. Ella entendió esa acción. — ¡Juraste que me amabas!— levanto un poco la voz.— Me juraste amor eterno. Eres un sínico, sinvergüenza, idiota…— respiro hondo. —Me largo, no pienso vivir un momento más contigo. Vivir esta farsa…

—Isabella, piensa en nuestro hijo. —Ella regreso a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Eres descarado!—se acercó a él y lo abofeteo. — ¡No hay ningún hijo y no lo habrá! — dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Las lágrimas salían a golpetones de sus ojos.

10 años de su vida siendo una mentira, 10 años desperdiciados con quien no valía la pena.

Ella hacia todo lo que él quería, lo complacía en todo, lo iba a complacer en el hecho de tener un hijo.

Había aceptado acostarse con otro por darle lo que el más quería y ahora descubría que todo era por una fortuna que ella no tenía idea que existía.

Pego un manotón al volante del auto, toda su vida, la que creía perfecta, se había desmoronado.

No tenía donde ir, Alice no era la opción viable porque iba a salir con sus "te lo dije" y lo que menos deseaba era que la recriminen.

Manejo sin rumbo, sin sentido, sin nadie especifico en la mente, aunque un solo nombre le rondaba en la mente "Edward".

Pero la vergüenza la invadía, michas veces el escucho que ella vivía en un cuento de hadas, con su príncipe azul. Que era feliz y en ese momento lo único que ella sentía era dolor, mucho dolor en su alma.

La persona que fue su mejor amigo, su novio, su esposo y futuro padre de su hijo la había engañado, traicionado de la peor manera, había quedado como una insulsa frente a todas las personas.

Un letrero luminoso le llamo la atención, no era de las personas que se desahogaban en alcohol pero necesitaba una buena dosis que le queme la garganta y el estómago, algo que la haga olvidar toda la mierda que había estado viviendo.

Parqueó el auto en un lote cerca, dejando la ventana del lado izquierdo un poco abajo por su perro que estaba dormido en el asiento trasero y sin preocuparse de que alguien se llevara lo que estaba dentro de su vehículo o este mismo, pues que más le podría pasar, ya había vivido lo peor de su vida, un robo era un cero a la izquierda en medio de sus problemas.

El humo de los cigarrillos hizo que tiza un poco, tenía meses que no probaba uno; avanzo hasta la barra donde un hombre de brazos excesivamente musculosos estaba sirviendo un líquido amarillo.

—Me das uno doble, por favor. — le pidió al hombre detrás de la barra, este asintió y le sirvió lo que había pedido.

Antes de beber de su trago recorrió con la mirada todo el bar, topándose con unos verdes ojos apagados la observaban.

El muchacho frunció los labios y Cerro los ojos, de seguro estaba viendo alucinaciones y eso que tan solo llevaba una cerveza.

"Quizás es porque hace muchísimo tiempo no bebo", se dijo mentalmente antes de beber de la botella.

Los ojos castaños lo observaban detenidamente, estaban apagados iguales a los de él; las facciones tensas y tristes hicieron que él se ponga d pie y camine hacia ella con la mirada conectada.

—No debería estar bebiendo, abogada. — Le dijo como saludo. — Posiblemente lleve un niño en su interior. —La tristeza pasó por los ojos de Edward, ella quería confortarlo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. —Sabe, in padre nunca le debe mentir a sus hijos. El día que nazca su hijo, dígale la verdad. Le ahorraría mucho sufrimiento. — los ojos de Edward se aguaron y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. — Ser engañado es lo más horrible del mundo.

—Créeme. Lo sé. — le respondió Isabella limpiando la lágrima derramada.

Debajo de sus dedos, la piel de Edward era lo más suave que había acariciado, la barba de días lo hacía lucir más guapo, más adulto.

— ¡Usted no sabe nada, abogada!— le refuto alejándose del tacto que quemaba.

Isabella sintió un vacío con su alejamiento, quiso atraerlo hacia ella y exigirle que ni debería moverse de su lado pero eso era imposible para ella.

—No deberías estar bebiendo, está prohibido, no tienes edad suficiente. — lo reprendió cariñosamente.

— ¿Ahora hace de niñera? — Edward soltó un "ja" irónico.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta. — Edward iba a refutar pero Isabella estaba jalando de él, llevándolo a la salida de aquel bar.

Caminaron en silencio a lo largo de un parque, los niños junto a sus padres estaban tomando el sol, jugando y corriendo.

Lo más relajante era escuchar las risas infantiles, que demostraban inocencia. Sus risas, sus palabras mal pronunciadas, su amor incondicional…

¿Cómo podría ella alejar a su hijo de su verdadero padre?

En ese momento se dio cuenta que si de ser posible, ella hubiese defendido a Edward en los tribunales porque no era capaz de alejar a un hijo de si padre.

En silencio, metidos cada quien en sus pensamientos, unieron sus dedos.

El tacto cálido los acompañaba y la electricidad que jamás habían sentido recorrió la unión de sus manos, directo a la columna vertebral haciendo que se estremezcan.

— ¿Debo quemar el contrato?— pregunto Edward rompiendo el silencio.

—Sip. No hay necesidad de conservarlo. Yo lo hice hace algunos días. —Isabella sonrió con nostalgia y Edward también.

— ¿Que hacías en ese bar?—Isabella frunció los labios pensando que contestarle a Edward.

—Mi marido me engañó. — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Bienvenida…— murmuro Edward con una sonrisa y apretón de dedos.

— ¿Te engañó? ¿Tu novia? ¿La rubia?— se mordió la lengua al fijarse que había preguntado demás.

—Rose tiene novio. Ella y yo somos amigos de barrio, éramos muy pequeños y ella me quitaba los juguetes. — le dijo Edward divertido ante la idea que sea una Nina la que le quite los juguetes a los niños.

— ¡Oh!— ella se mordió el labio debatiéndose entre preguntar o no acerca del problema de Edward.

—Mis padres nuca me dijeron que era adoptado. He tenido que buscar unos documentos en el que era la habitación de ellos para enterarme que estuve un año en un orfanato. —Isabella sintió ganas de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo. La voz de Edward derramaba tristeza y decepción.

—Siempre con la verdad, eh. — dijo meritando en lo suyo.

—Sí, con la verdad. — le contesto mirando hacia el horizonte que ya estaba escondiendo al señor sol.

—Debería regresar al bar. Tengo que encontrar un hotel con tiempo. —Murmuro Isabella distraída mientras daba su vuelta para ir en busca de su carro y su perro.

Edward asintió, esta vez en completo silencio y sus dedos entrelazados caminaron de vuelta al coche.

—No tienes por qué quedarte en un hotel. Mi casa tiene una habitación vacía y me siento un poco solo. Mejor quedare hasta que arregles las cosas con tu marido. Y asi, Rafa podrá ayudarme con los niños de la guardería.

**N/A: ¡Huuuula! ¿A qué no se imaginaban este giro en el fic?... Desde un comienzo anuncié que tan solo contaba con 5 capítulos.**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchisimas gracias a todas esas lindas y hermosas personas que se han dado tiempito con el ff, a sus alertas, favoritos y reviews que me dejan cada vez encantada. **

**Ni se imaginan todo lo que disfruto leyendo cada teoría y como quieren decapitar a Dimitri, pero aquí creo que encontraron las respuestas a su conducta.**

**Bueno, ayer mi beta que es mas que eso, una persona super especial para mi, una excelente amiga, me creó un grupo. Los invito a pasarse por ahí, el link esta en el perfil de ff. Encontrarán todo lo relacionado a mis fics y también conocerán a Dimitri ;)**

**Los espero… nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	4. Capitulo Final

**Él es solo la cigüeña.**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

~•~

**(Sin beteo)**

Las risas infantiles se escuchaban de fondo, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y le daban directamente a la cara; gruñó algo volteándose para seguir durmiendo.

— ¡El trencito… chu, chu…!— se escuchaba desde la habitación de invitados de la casa de Edward.

— ¡Niños! — Edward llamó la atención de los niños de su guardería de verano. — ¡Hoy pintaremos la naturaleza!— los niños gritaron un "¡Yay!" y comenzaron a reír, tapando sus pequeñas bocas con las manitas. —Iremos al jardín, nos sentaremos y esperaremos a que Rose nos ayude a recoger las pinturas. Primero busquen sus mandiles. — Edward terminó de dar la orden y los niños salieron corriendo mientras gritaban alegres.

Isabella veía la manera tan paternal que Edward los trataba y como ellos lo miraban como si él fuera el mayor ejemplo a seguir.

—Yo también quiero mandil. — comentó divertida haciendo saltar a Edward por el susto.

— ¡Niños, demos la bienvenida a la señorita Isabella!— los niños gritaron un "hola, señorita" y corrieron a sentarse en césped, formando un círculo.

Isabella se divirtió toda la tarde con los niños, ayudando en cada actividad organizada.  
Reía, jugaba, corría… cada cosa con gran desenvoltura.

—Eres genial con los niños. — murmuró dejando caer su cuerpo en el sofá cuando el ultimo niño se fue.

—Amo a los niños. — le comentó Edward encendiendo la televisión.

— ¿Qué estudias, Edward?— se sintió mal por no haberle hecho esa pregunta desde el comienzo.

—Párvulos. — dijo viendo la televisión, sin darle mucha importancia.

Ella no supo que contestarle, se había imaginado toda clase de profesión para Edward pero nunca que estudiaba para ser profesor de inicial; sonrió con ternura.

El impulso y la tensión que estaba cubriéndolos hicieron que ella salte al regazo de Edward, sonriendo y colocándose a horcadas de él.

Unieron sus labios en un hambriento y pasional beso, sus manos recorría cada parte de los cuerpos por encima de la ropa.

Al poco tiempo la ropa de ambos estaba adornando el suelo mientras ellos estaban totalmente entregados a su encuentro.

Gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos y suspiros llenaron la sala, Edward entraba y salía de Isabella con lentitud empujándola a tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos.

…

Alice revoloteaba por la sala de espera del bufete de abogados para el cual trabajaba, recién había regresado de su hora de almuerzo y estaba esperando con ansias a su amiga que se había tomado una semana de vacaciones pero, por boca de su propio hijo, se había enterado que ella estaba en casa de Edward viviendo.

Había intentado hablar con ella pero Isabella se había negado a decirle algo de por qué estaba viviendo allí.

—Gianna, dile a Isabella que estoy aquí. — la voz de Dimitri resonó por toda la oficina.

La secretaria lo miró confundida, había recibido órdenes de la misma Isabella Swan sobre no revelar su paradero al ruso.

—Gianna, en mi escritorio dejé los documentos que había que enviarle a Isabella. — contradijo Alice.

La secretaria no dudó dos veces en salir corriendo hacia la oficina de Alice, no quería estar en medio de la discusión que se avecinaba.

Dimitri miró desafiante a Alice, como siempre lo había hecho desde que comenzó a salir con, la que todavía era, su esposa.

—Lamento decirte, _Dim_, que Isabella ha solicitado vacaciones y nadie sabe dónde está. Incluso creo que ha salido de viaje. — Dimitri soltó una sonora carcajada sínica.

Él sabía muy bien que ella no había salido del país, ni de la ciudad pues había visto su auto rodando por las calles de Boston; si él no la detuvo fue porque la luz del semáforo se lo impidió.

Isabella empujó la puerta de la oficina, tenía que recoger un par de documentos para trabajar en casa, cuando esté libre de los niños y de Edward que últimamente gastaban el tiempo libre juntos, conociéndose más.

— ¡…Y lo viste a Andy!—Dijo Isabella riendo, acordándose de alguna diablura de los niños. — Me dijo que yo podía ser su novia.

— ¡Vaya!—Sonrió Edward dándole el paso a Isabella. —Así que tendré un pequeño competidor…—Paró abruptamente de hablar al ver a Isabella con los hombros tensos y las manos hechas puños.

Dimitri miraba burlón la escena en su delante; _el donador_ con su mujer, juntos, riendo como si fueran grandes amigos.

Edward se envaró, protectoramente, interponiéndose entre Isabella y Dimitri, mirándolo desafiantemente.

Cuando por fin se sentía seguro de algo, venia el ex de la chica, la cual está conociendo, a presentarse nuevamente en la vida de ella.

—Veo que las ganas de tener un hijo siguen en pie. — Se burló Dimitri; Alice sintió unas ganas inmensas de lanzarle el jarrón egipcio que estaba a su derecha. — No te emociones, muchacho. _Tu eres solo la cigüeña._

— ¿Qué quieres, Dimitri?— Isabella salió de la protección que le brindaba el cuerpo de Edward, tuvo ganas de regresar al mismo lugar al ver la mirada furibunda que le lanzaba su ex.

— ¿Podemos hablar a _solas_?— Miro a Alice y Edward desafiándolos a que lo detengan.

—Está bien. — suspiró restregándose la cara por la frustración; no quería hablar con él pero mientras más rápido lo haga, más rápido sale del problema del divorcio.

_Divorcio._ Nunca se imaginó que esa acción iba a tener cabida en una etapa de su vida, la que deseaba cerrar.

—Isa, tengo que ir contigo. Soy tu abogada. —Alice utilizó su último recurso.

—Alice, soy abogada. Espérame un rato, Edward. Hasta mientras anda eligiendo los colores para pintar el jardín. —Edward iba a refutar pero ella alzó la mano callando cualquier palabras que iba dirigida a ella para persuadirla de hablar con su esposo.

Dimitri sonrió burlón y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Isabella, esperanzado en hacerla desistir del divorcio y regresar a la casa de ambos.

Isabella a paso lento se encamino a su oficina, al entrar Dimitri, cerró la puerta, sin seguro por si llega a pasar algo. Pues, ella había recibido amenazas a su número celular.

— ¿Qué es esto?— reclamo Dimitri al verse solo con ella, tiro sobre el escritorio el folio donde estaban los documentos que había recibido la pasada tarde en su casa.

—Los papeles del divorcio. — Dijo con convicción, ella no se dejaba intimidar de nadie. —Que por cierto, necesito que los firmes con tiempo. No quiero ir a juicio contigo.

— ¿En serio, Isabella? ¿La mitad de la casa?— Ella se cruzó de brazos y enarco una ceja.

—Y eso que no te pido la mitad de tu auto, porque te recuerdo, lo compraste con nuestros ahorros. — Él suspiro pesadamente, bajando la guardia y dejando caer su cuerpo en el sillón frente al escritorio.

—Por favor, mi amor…— él hizo aquel puchero que derretía a Isabella y ahora ni cosquillas le causaba. — Piénsalo, sigamos en busca de nuestro hijo y…

—Dimitri, quiero esos documentos firmados. Y agradece que no te demande por daños y perjuicios. Te recuerdo que has cometido un delito y si lo llevo a cabo, soy capaz de dejarte en la calle, teniendo en cuenta que no tienes un centavo. — Ella estiró el bolígrafo que descansaba en un cajón del escritorio, esperanzada que él no siga dándole pelea.

Dimitri sonrió, allí estaba la Isabella abogada que nadie le intimidaba; suspiro pesadamente dejándola con el bolígrafo en mano.

—A mí no me vas a intimidar, Isabella. Te conozco y sé que por dentro pareces un corderito encandilado con la luz potente de un auto. — Ella se removió incómodamente en su asiento, necesitaba persuadirlo.

La bombilla en su cerebro se encendió, marco la extensión de la secretaria.

—Gianna, por favor, dile a Alice que venga. — no esperó la respuesta de la secretaria, simplemente colgó.

— ¿Alice? — Dimitri comenzó a dar vueltas a un pisapapeles que estaba sobre el escritorio. — También llama a tu amante, si necesitas refuerzos.

Isabella no le contesto la provocación, solo se encogió de hombros y apoyo su espalda en la silla giratoria de cuero.

Mirando detenidamente sus pies que estaban cubiertos por los zapatos _converse_, ya que solo estaba de pasada para recoger unas cuantas cosas.

Dos golpes en la puerta indicaron que su amiga estaba en modo abogada del diablo, hasta pena le daba del pobre hombre, dos de las más grandes y devoradoras de cortes se iban a enfrentar a él.

Alice ingreso, como si estuviera bailando en vez de caminar, alrededor de la oficina hasta pararse al lado de su amiga.

—Alice no es mi abogada, mi abogado es Aro y quédate agradecido que no lo llamo al encuentro. Alice es abogada principal de " ", ella lleva los casos jurídicos de la compañía por parte del 49% de accionistas y es la que lleva el testamento de tu padre. — Isabella sonrió triunfalmente al ver la expresión atónita de Dimitri.

—Aquí solo te quedan dos cosas. — le dijo Alice acercándose un poco a él por el otro lado del escritorio. — Firmas el divorcio o retiro el freno que tengo con todos esos buitres que te quieren ver hundido. — Dimitri miro a ambas, tratando de ocultar el miedo.

—No los frenes, Alice…— le dijo burlón tratando de intimidarla. —Déjalos que me demanden cuanto quieran…

—No, no, no…—Alice negó chasqueando la boca. — ¿Tu sabes cuál es la sentencia con los estafadores? Son 20 años de cárcel, como mínimo.

—Eso solo parte de Alec, tu primo. El que debería estar en la presidencia, ya que tú, no has cumplido ninguno de los puntos del testamento. Luego son 4 accionistas, cada uno deseando hundirte y por último, yo. Que tengo en mis manos todas las pruebas necesarias para hacerte enfrentar un juicio de _daños y perjuicios_. — Dimitri se vio acorralado entre aquellas dos menudas mujeres pero que cuando estaban en modo jurídico parecían que fueran una mole de 4 metros.

Ambas mujer sonrieron satisfactoriamente, esa misma tarde él firmaría los documentos e Isabella sería una mujer libre.

Edward estaba asqueado por la demasiada atención que Gianna le estaba dando. Los senos falsos y el excesivo colágeno en los labios de la morena no la ayudaban a coquetear con el muchacho que siempre había detestado a las mujeres plásticas.

Aparte que no necesitaba a nadie más, Isabella tenía una semana durmiendo en su cama y cuantas veces ellos lo deseaban al día, hacían el amor.

—Seguro que no deseas algo...— volvió a insistirle la secretaria y él volvió a contestarle lo mismo, "no".

Isabella y Alice salieron de la oficina de la primera soltando pequeñas risillas burlándose de la cara de asustado que tenía el ruso.

Tenían experiencias con convictos con tatuajes y caras que gritaban "soy un asesino", los intimidaban hasta que ellos gritaban que lo iban a pensar y en realidad ese "pensar" significaba que lo iban a hacer pero nunca les había resultado tan divertido como ese momento.

Dimitri casi se orinaba en sus propios pantalones cuando le estaban sacando cuentas de los años de cárcel que le esperaban.

— ¿Ya?— les pregunto un Edward confundido. Entraron con caras lacias y salieron sonrientes.

—Lo está "pensando". — Alice hizo las comillas con los dedos sofocando una carcajada que quería salir.

Dimitri vio los documentos sobre el escritorio, nunca en su vida había asistido a un juzgado cuando su esposa estaba trabajando, nunca la había visto en acción y él pensaba que la gente exageraba cuando la mencionaban como una grande al momento de trabajar.

Ahora de primera mano estaba consciente que Isabella y Alice trabajando juntas eran capaces de retar al mismo diablo, salir ilesas y victoriosas del juicio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, firmo cuanta línea punteada estaban en los documentos, sin mirar atrás.  
Él tenía suficiente ingenio para trabajar independientemente, sin necesidad de tener una empresa a su cargo, incluso podría hacer su vida con Félix sin interrupciones, ni andar escondiéndose de los demás.

Salió de la oficina hecho un bólido, Isabella, Alice y Edward se sobresaltaron al escuchar la puerta del bufete resonar y rechinar por el maltrato recibido.

—Debería cobrarle la puerta. — dijo Alice mientras se ponía de pie junto con Isabella y Edward, caminando hacia la oficina de Isabella.

Ella corrió a su escritorio. — ¡Los firmo!— chillo abrazándose de Edward.

**6 meses después.**

— ¿Qué fue lo que primero pensaste cuando me viste?— preguntó Isabella sobre el pecho de Edward.

Habían pasado toda la tarde festejando la buena noticia que había llegado hasta la oficina de Isabella; la notificación de que ella era completamente soltera.

—Mmm…— Edward se encogió de hombros. — Dije en mi mente "esta vieja quiere que le haga el favor" y mi cuerpo se estremeció. — Isabella alzo la mirada ceñuda, deseando que de sus ojos salgan dagas envenenadas con cianuro y se claven en Edward; el cuerpo de este comenzó a sacudiese por el ataque de risa.

—Sí, búrlate de mí, _bebe._ — ella le dio un manotón juguetón en el pecho.

— ¿Bebe?— Edward enarco una ceja. — ¡Oh, abogada! Usted debe saber que la  
Pedofilia está penada con la ley. Creo que deberé castigarla.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo me castigaras?— Ella subió por el cuerpo de Edward, rodeándolo con sus piernas.

—Unos azotes. — le dijo dando una pequeña nalgada.

— ¡Me pegaste!— ella fingió enojo mientras Edward asentía y volvía a darle otra nalgada.

—Me gusta tu culito respingón. — le susurro en el odio sobando el lado donde había dado el golpe. — Provoca estar azotándolo y amasándolo.

Isabella se removió ansiosa al sentir los dedos de Edward recorrer su trasero, hizo fricción entre sus sexos y gimió al sentir lo preparado que estaba para otro asalto.

**4 meses después.**

—…Y por último, mi más grande agradecimiento a la mujer que me ha enseñado o recordado qué es tener una familia. Alguien que cuida de mí sin ninguna clase de interés…— los ojos de Isabella brillaba de orgullo al escuchar a Edward hablar en día de la inauguración de su centro de cuidado inicial.

— ¡Solo uno!— grito Emmett haciendo sonrojar a Edward y reír a los presentes.

— ¡Emmett, has silencio!— lo reprendió Rose.

—Perdón, Rosie. — Emmett hizo un pechero y Rosalie rodó los ojos, estaba pensando inscribir a su novio por la edad mental que parecía tener.

—Bella, — Isabella sonrió ante aquel apodo que le había puesto uno de los niños que Edward cuidaba. — gracias por ser mi apoyo. No te imaginas lo feliz que soy teniéndote a mi lado. Por eso, delante de todos, quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, porque sí, yo te amo demasiado como para no dejarte ir y comprometerte delante de todos los que son, ahora, mis padres de familia. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— Todos giraron a ver a Isabella que estaba llorando por tan hermosas palabras.

—Sí. — asintió sonriendo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Los presentes aplaudieron emocionados al ver a Edward bajar del podio y correr para ajustarla entre sus brazos y darle un, necesitado, beso.

—Gracias. Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. — volvió a besarla.

Isabella sonrió separándose un poco del cuerpo de su, actual, novio. — Te amo. — Y Edward de la emoción volvió a juntar sus bocas.

**N/A: ¡Hi, nenes! Este es el capítulo final… bueno, solo nos queda el epilogo.**

**MUUUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos por leer, alertas, favoritos y dejar sus huellitas de camino en los reviews. Me he divertido muchísimo leyendo cada teoría, cada palabra de aliento, cada "Me gusta", de verdad… esto ha sido muy emocionante.**

**El link del grupo está en el perfil de ff…**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	5. Epilogo

**Él es solo la cigüeña.**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

~•~

**(Sin beteo)**

**Epilogo**

—Estoy durmiéndome. — comentó Edward arrastrando sus pies al llegar a casa luego de un día ajetreado en la guardería.

En la mesa estaba Isabella revisando unos documentos que había llevado del despacho, por lo general solo iba a su oficina a retirar documentos y trabajaba en casa, dándole razón a su amiga Alice. —Estamos iguales. — le respondió dejando a un lado la pila de documentos que tenía que revisar. — ¿Vas a cenar? — Edward hizo una mueca.

A pesar de no haber almorzado y haberse mantenido todo el día a base de agua, sentía llenura en el estómago y era consciente de que si olía a comida iba a vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

O sea, agua.

—Me ducho y voy a la cama. — Se acercó a saludarla como se corresponde; con un casto beso en la boca, tratando de no profundizar, necesitaba, como aire para respirar, ducharse y recostarse.

— ¿Te acompaño?— la voz sugerente de Isabella hizo que su apetito sexual se despierte. Últimamente hacían el amor donde las ganas los acarreaban, cualquiera que los viera o se entere de sus actividades podría apostar que se estaban convirtiendo en un par de ninfómanos.

_Nada lejos de la realidad._

—Nop. Tú no me dejas ducharme y un día de estos los ecologistas no han de denunciar por desperdiciar el agua. — Edward le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió directo a las escaleras sonriendo al imaginarse a su novia enojada y planeando el castigo más elaborado.

Isabella gruñía entre dientes, tratando de ver con claridad las letras de los contratos que estaba revisando, pero el simple hecho que Edward se esté bañando, la tenía con la imaginación trabajando y ya que él no le permitió unírsele a la ducha... Quizás, dormir con Rafa una noche no le vendría mal pero la que también pasaría negras, seria ella por no poder ser capaz de dormir sin el cuerpo caliente de Edward su lado.

— ¡Arg! — Manoteó en la mesa, enfurecida. — ¿Acaso Edward no sabe que a una mujer embarazada no se le niega nada?— susurró para sí mismo poniéndose de pie.

Ya se enteraría Edward que era negarle placer a una embarazada y se iba a arrepentir tanto que… la próxima vez lo pensaría dos veces antes de negarle algo; placer sobre todo.

Ella subió furiosa las escaleras, gruñendo y vociferando en contra de su novio.

Pero Edward no estaba en la ducha, estaba de cabeza en el retrete vomitando toda el agua que había bebido durante el día.

Isabella corrió con cuidado de no tropezarse, se agachó a la altura de Edward que estaba recargado en la pared del baño con la frente bañada en sudor y soltando pequeñas arcadas.

—Vamos a que te recuestes un rato. —La castaña ayudó a su novio a ponerse de pie para llevarlo a la cama, entre tropezones llegaron y él se recostó con la frente perlada en sudor.

—Solo un hijo, Isabella. — Gruñó metiéndose entre las colchas. —Estos malestares me tienen loco. Se supone que al 4to mes desaparecían pero llevamos 7 meses con los mismos. — Isabella rio bajito mientras le acomodaba las almohadas.

Todos los días, que sucedía eso, decía lo mismo pero luego se pasaba hablando con su pequeño hijo diciéndole que tiene planes de agrandar la familia.

O insinuarle que quiere estar en forma para el segundo bebe, y ponerle empeño para la niña. Debería filmarlo para que luego no ande diciendo que es mentira.

Y después dicen que las mujeres son las alocadas…

_Los hombres y sus hormonas._

—"Más vale condón en mano, que nueve meses y un enano."— murmuró lo que Emmett les había comentado divertido el día que se enteraron que Isabella estaba embarazada.

Al siguiente mes que ellos se habían hecho novios, la menstruación se le había retrasado y Edward había comenzado con ganas de comer mango verde con sal y limón, para Isabella solo el hecho de imaginarse el ácido que provocaba eso, se le hacían los dientes sensibles pero al poco tiempo ella también tenía esos antojos raros, _muy raros_.

¿A quién se le ocurriría comer tierra?

¡Por favor! ¡Solo a una loca maniática le pasaría eso!

Isabella se levantaba de madrugada con ansias de sentir el sabor de la tierra, nunca la había probado pero solo pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca, y se saboreaba.

Tenía que levantarse por las madrugadas a hacer cualquier cosa para entretenerse y no caer en la ansiedad de los antojos de tierra.

Al poco tiempo nada de lo hacía podía calmar las ganas… hasta el día que Edward la sedujo de madrugada y le hizo el amor, se dio cuenta que estar entretenida con el cuerpo de su novio hacia que la ansiedad desaparezca de su cuerpo.

Así que cada noche, a las 3 am., ella se tumbaba sobre Edward y lo despertaba a besos para terminar jadeando metiendo aire a sus pulmones porque había tenido sexo con su novio.

Muchas veces Edward se quejaba, solo quería pasar durmiendo y ella entendía que trabajar con niños era pesado por eso optó por algunas noches solo divertirse ella y dejar que su hombre descanse, aunque terminaba en medio de la noche despierto y sobre ella. Haciéndole el amor.

A los 2 meses su menstruación seguía sin llegar, fue al ginecólogo para que le recetara algo por su irregularidad y este le diagnostico; embarazo.

Ahora ellos sabían qué era lo que les pasaba, y Edward vivía quejándose de los síntomas.

Emmett se burlaba de su amigo e Isabella moría de la pena porque su novio no podía descansar como debería ser normal.

Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos era la prueba que él pasaba la mayor parte de la noche saludando al retrete y la otra parte calmando los deseos y ansias desaforadas de su novia.

¡Qué vida dura!

Pero, muy en el fondo, Edward adoraba cada minuto o segundo que se les permitía estar juntos y sin complicaciones; amaba a su hijo y a su, muy pronto en forma legal, mujer.

Él estaba realizado; tenía su propio centro de cuidado diario infantil, su propia casa y muy pronto su familia -tan solo conformada por Isabella- aumentaría y esperaba que lo siga haciendo.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños. — murmuró Edward adormilado. — Pero no podré estar contigo, justo tengo cita con el agente para que terminen de darme el permiso para aumentar la piscina.

—Saldré con Alice. — Isabella reprimió un puchero y Edward una sonrisa al escuchar la voz casi chillona de su novia.

—Divierte…— murmuro antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

…

Edward se paseaba de un lado a otro preparando cada detalle. Era el cumpleaños de su novia y quería darle una sorpresa.

Isabella indignada parqueaba cerca del centro de cuidado infantil de Edward, desde su lugar se podían escuchar los niños en sus actividades, últimamente tenían demasiado alumnado que necesitaban agregar dos aulas más para los niños de cuneros.

Se bajó del auto renegando y Alice soltaba risitas al ver a su amiga gruñir por todo.

—Espero que mi sobrino nazca saludable y no con la bilis derramada. — se burló Alice.

—Carlisle nacerá fuerte y pateando culos en los tribunales. — le dijo orgullosa acariciando el lugar donde había pateado su bebe.

— ¿Por qué Carlisle?— Pregunto Alice tratando de entretenerla.

—Así se llamaba el padre de Edward. — murmuró sonriendo.

— ¿Has hablado con Charlie?— Isabella sonrió y asintió.

—Está planeando llevar a pescar a mi hijo. Ya lo veo renegando como yo lo hacía porque me asustaba el pescado.

—Ojala, no. Aun no me he repuesto de tus gritos. — Isabella frunció el ceño enojada.

Su amiga siempre se burlara sobre su adversidad a pescar o ver algún pez nadando, así sea el más chiquito del mundo. La única vez que amaba un pescado, era a la plancha con ensaladas y sobre su plato, listo para comer.

_Y pensando en pescados a la plancha… _el apetito se le despertó y las ganas de comer un filete de pescado, hizo que el estómago gruña y la boca se le haga agua_._

_Ya arrastraría a Edward cerca de algún restaurante que ofrezca esa opción._

Entraron al centro centradas en su conversación acerca de la niñez de ambas en el pequeño Forks, sonriendo con nostalgia y acordándose de cada habitante del pueblo abandonado en algún lugar de Washington.

Se asustó al escuchar un movimiento tosco como de algo siendo desenrollado con fuerza, miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

_"Se mi mujer con la ley. Se mi esposa y démosle la mejor familia del mundo a nuestros hijos.  
Cásate conmigo.  
Te amo,  
Edward."_

—Tía, Bella. — el pequeño hijo de Alice tendía entre su manos aquel anillo que debería ir en su dedo.

—Acepto. — dijo mirando a Edward que estaba caminando hacia ella.

El no soportó mucha la distancia, corrió y la selló con un beso cargado de amor, pasión y promesas.

—Te amo. — se susurraron ambos.

Los dos meses que tenían por delante, Isabella y Edward gastaban su tiempo libre en unir sus lazos porque aunque ellos estaban comprometidos, querían que su hijo sea parte de aquello, entregando los anillos en el altar.

Edward mantuvo sus antojos y malestares durante todo el embarazo y aunque él juraba que no habría más niños en vida de ambos; él soñaba con tener su mini Bella.

Carlisle Charles Cullen Swan nació un 10 de septiembre, midió 53 cms y peso 7 libras. Un muchacho fuerte, grande y llorón.

Si, era muy llorón y si ahora no los levantaban los malestares o antojos del embarazo, los levantaba un grito desgarrador que parecía que lo estuvieran matando y tan solo quería comida o cambio de pañal.

Aun así, Edward e Isabella acogieron esa pequeña vida en las suyas, era un pedazo de cada uno, una combinación perfecta con los toques ideales.

Car, como su padre lo llamaba, tenía el cabello color chocolate con reflejos broces, sus ojos eran verdes al igual que Edward y el carácter mandón de Isabella se hacía presente siempre.

Isabella amaba pasar horas, sentada en un rincón del gran patio trasero de su casa, viendo como Edward jugaba con su bebé que tan solo estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas y quería explorar.

—Bella, mira. — Edward alzo al bebe que tenía la mano hecha puño pero que soltaba pequeñas partículas de tierra. — Yo te dije que comas tierra. Ahora Car buscara a comerla porque su madre se lo negó en la panza. — ella rio acercándose hacia sus dos hombres.

—Entonces, la próxima vez tú comes la tierra y yo el mango. — Edward abrió los ojos exagerando su reacción.

—No habrá próxima. — dijo serio pero por dentro moría porque ese próximo bebe, sea una niña una princesa a la cual cuidar.

—Escucha, Cullen. Te lo grabare y cuando pidas otro hijo haré uso. — Isabella lo amenazó sonriendo.

—Si vez, Rosie. — la voz de Emmett resonó en el ambiente. — _Él es solo la cigüeña. —_ el grandote negó teatralmente haciendo que todos los presente rieran. 

**FIN**

**N/A: ¡Holis! Wooow… nunca me imaginé que el ff iba a tener tanta acogida. Muchas gracias (ya parezco disco rayado con tantas "gracias") adoradas lectoras.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo. **

**Mis más grandes disculpas si el epilogo no resultó como pensaban, sé que muchas pidieron leer a Edward y Bella como padres pero esto era un Oneshot de 92 hojas, por eso lo dividí para Shortfic, estaba completamente escrito y últimamente he sufrido de bloqueos como para aumentar.**

**Bueno, quiero decir que me he emocionado leyendo cada review de ustedes y que si no lo contesto es porque el señor celular no me lo permite y la mayoría del tiempo estoy disponible ahí, de todas maneras, hoy que es día libre trataré de contestarlos.**

**En el grupo de Facebook he dejado una nota, así que se desean saber de qué va… las espero por ahí (link en el perfil de ff).**

**Nos seguimos leyendo…**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	6. Epilogo 2

**Él es solo la cigüeña.**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

~•~

**(Sin beteo)**

**Epilogo N°2**

El lado derecho de mi cama estaba frío. Lo extrañaba tanto, aunque sabía que si rodaba un poco me chocaría con su olor que no había desparecido. No lo hice.

Últimamente estaba muy sensible.

Tenía una semana sin estar a su lado y lo volvería a ver mañana, en el altar como me prometió.

Escuche el llamado de mi hijo, suspirando me levanté para ir a recogerlo a su habitación, el lado derecho ya no estaría vacío porque tendría a su copia en diminuto.

Carlisle al pasar del tiempo se ha vuelto una copia pequeña de su padre, sus ojos verdes son lo mejor que pudo haber heredado. Él y su padre saben cómo utilizarlos para salirse con las suyas, tan solo parpadean un par de veces con su carita de inocencia y yo termino diciéndoles que sí.

A cualquier cosa que pidan.

Llegue a la habitación de mi hijo, estaba sentado en el filo de su cama, restregándose los ojos mientras hacia un adorable puchero.

— ¿Qué hace el niño hermoso despierto? — Carlisle sonrió sonrojándose, siempre que usaba palabras para alagarlo pasaba. Eso lo había heredado de mí, sin lugar a dudas.

—Mami… — gimió escondiéndose entre sus manos. — Ya estoy grande, no necesito esas palablas. — sonreí al escuchar sus quejas con errores de pronunciación.

— ¿Quieres dormir con mama?— mi bebe asintió fervientemente mientras tomaba al Sr. Oso entre sus bracitos.

¡Niño grande, eh!

Caminamos de regreso a mi habitación, sostenidos de la mano; de un salto se metió entre las cobijas dejando a su muñeco en medio.

El Sr. Oso tiene miedo de dormir solo.

Fui hasta al baño a encender la luz y dejar la puerta abierta porque planeaba dormir y el sueño estaba regresando a mí, no podía dejar que se vaya de nuevo.

Me metí entre las cobijas y atraje a mi hijo a mi lado, envolví mi brazo en su cintura y lo sentí acurrucarse junto a mi cuerpo.

Esa había sido mi rutina todas las noches. Cuando Edward viajo le pidió que cuide de su mama y al parecer desde ese día había un monstruo acechando la puerta de su closet porque quería llevarme a su mundo para suministrar energía.

Debería prohibirle ver Monsters Inc.

Me dedique a observar detenidamente sus facciones, era puro padre pero aun así podía ver unas que otras características del mío.

La forma de sus ojos, la mirada desafiante y los pequeños bucles que saben formarse cuando tiene el cabello largo; mi padre sacaba pecho de eso y vivía bandegloriandose con todos y cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo.

Abuelos.

Mi madre ni hablar, ella no me había visitado en 10 años cuando estaba con Dimitri, porque odiaba el frio, y ahora venía cada vacación con Jonathan, mi hermano de 15 años, que adoraba a su sobrino.

Parece mentira que una cosita tan pequeña nos cambia la vida, un capricho de tener un hijo me trajo las más grandes alegrías de mi vida; Edward y Carlisle.

Ellos conforman mi vida con cada una de sus respiraciones.

Vi el alba alzarse junto al sol, la luz comenzó a filtrarse por las rendijas de las cortinas, dando directo al rostro de Car, que se removió quedando con la cabeza pegada a mi pecho y Sr. Oso en medio de ambos.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, esperanzada a que sea Edward tantee la mesa de velador hasta dar con el celular.

— ¿Edward?— escuché la respiración de alguien al otro lado del teléfono. Odiaba cuando hacia eso, deseaba estar con él en este momento. — ¡Qué lindo mi futuro esposo llama para que le escuche la respiración!— escuche la risilla de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Estas malgenio, nena?— su voz ronca hizo despertar todos mis sentidos, bufe frustrada.

—No, no estoy malgenio. Estoy nerviosa. — volvió a reír y mi corazón palpito a mil.

—Llegue anoche pero no quería despertarte. Emmett no ha de tardar en venir a derrumbar la puerta y, según lo que escuche, en menos de 15 minutos estarás ocupada. — la voz de él también estaba nerviosa. Bien, no era la única. — Estoy ansioso. Quiero verte.

—Nunca más volverás a irte sin mí, ¿escuchaste bien?— suspiré.

—Sí, anoche me lave las orejas. Tengo que dar el ejemplo, ¿no?— soltó una risilla y se escuchó la voz de Emmett llamarlo. —Bueno, nena. Llegaron por mí, nos vemos. Tenemos una cita en el altar. — hice un puchero, quería seguir hablando con él.

—Soy la de blanco. No lo olvides. — suspire, Carlisle comenzó a removerse. — Te amo, recuérdalo.

—Siempre. Te amo, igual. — Colgó. Como detestaba aquel sonidito que me indicaba que Edward ya no estaba en línea.

Dejé el teléfono en el velador y me dispuse a acurrucarme con mi bebe para dormir un poco más pero el maldito timbre comenzó a sonar como si no hubiera mañana.

Lo primero que haría, después de la luna de miel, era desconectarlo.

— ¡Ya voy!— grite desde la habitación. Carlisle se removió pero volvió a abrazar a su muñeco.

Baje las escaleras poniéndome la bata de salida de cama.

— ¡Al fin!— gritó Alice entrando junto a Rosalie y un gran maletín de maquillaje. Casi convulsiono ahí mismo del miedo, estas dos juntas son de temer. — Isa, tenías que esperarnos bañada. — abrió desmedidamente sus ojos azules, indicándome que había cometido el peor error de mi vida.

—Buenos días, Alice y Rosalie. Ya que han invadido mi casa y mi sueño ¿podría tomar una tacita de café?— me dirigí a la cocina para encender la cafetera y ponerla a trabajar.

— ¡Son las siete de la mañana!— Exclamo Rosalie y Alice volvió a echarme su mirada intimidadora.

¿No se supone que solo la utiliza en las cortes?

Bufé por lo bajo mientras les daba la espalda y me ponía a trabajar en unas tostadas, últimamente mi hambre me ponía de malgenio.

Después de desayunar y colocar una bandeja con frutas y cereal, subimos a mi habitación, la cual iba a hacer de gabinete. Ayer había retocado mi cabello, la depilación y me di el gusto de una hora de masajes, imaginando todo el estrés que iba a ser sometida.

Desperté a mi bebe y lo coloque en mi escritorio para que desayune, mientras él devoraba su comida, Alice y Rose se dispusieron a tender sobre la cama mi vestido de novia.

Era totalmente sencillo, y por lo tanto me costó convencer al par de arpías comprarlo; el delantero tenía corte princesa con pinzas ocultas, cuello redondo, un solo talle hasta la cintura que salía una falda a media campana hasta la rodillas. La parte de atrás estaba forrada con randa de flores hasta la cintura. Iba acompañado de un par de zapatos color perla con un fino taco de 10 centímetros y un pequeño velo, todo estaba completamente hermoso.  
Termine de arreglarme casi al medio día, mi cabello estaba recogido descuidadamente y dos mechones de cabello caían sobre mi rostro.

Maquillaje discreto y sin necesidad de rubor.

Me vi al espejo, parecía mentira que aquella mujer reflejada era yo. Estaba completamente distinta y me encantaba.

Alice se encargó de Car, mi pequeño tenía puesto un chaqué igual al padre; levita inglesa negra, chaqueta blanca, camisa blanca, corbatón satinado y pantalón negro, su cabello castaño rebelde con pequeños rizos bronce, sus ojitos verdes brillaban completamente emocionados..

Las manos me sudaban y temblaban, era algo completamente ilógico, ya que a diario me enfrentaba a delincuentes, asesinos y contrabandistas en la corte y tan solo, el hecho que me iba a casar me tenía con los pelos de punta.

Alice pegó un chillido aplaudiendo su obra de arte.

—Esos han de ser Charlie y René. — dije al escuchar el timbre de la casa, vi la hora, 12:30 pm., si eran ellos. Alice salió de la habitación danzando. Luego de unos segundos se escucharon las voces de mis padres, cada vez más cerca.

—Por aquí…— Rose abrió la puerta y mis padres asomaron. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir desbordadas de mis ojos y cayendo sobre mis mejillas.

— ¡Abuelo!— Mi pequeño salió corriendo lanzándose a los brazos de Charlie. —Nosotros le entregaremos a papá nuestro tesoro, ¿verdad que sí, abuelo?— todos reímos. Él no sabía que era lo que en realidad iba a entregar pero estaba completamente entusiasmado.

—Claro que sí, piojo. — Papá le revolvió sus cabellos y Alice resoplo porque le estaba arruinando su "obra de arte".

— ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! — ella miro alrededor. — Nos faltan la rosas. Vamos, pulga, iremos a buscar las flores de mama. — Car se revolvió en los brazos de Charlie y salió de la habitación con mi amiga.

Suspire, era la hora. Tenía una cita con Edward en el altar de la iglesia.

Casi me pongo de rodillas por no haberme casado con Dimiti por la iglesia.

Mamá me abrazó fuertemente, soltó un par de lágrimas y regreso a mirar a mi padre que estaba parado a una prudente distancia, con cara lacia, disimulando.

—Hemos traído algo para ti. — Charlie se colocó al lado de Rene, metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco una cajita de terciopelo azul.

—Le perteneció a la abuela Marie, tenía que dártelo con Dimitri pero no vi que sea apropiado y viendo la gran familia que tienes junto a Edward, sé que seguirán adelante, porque ustedes se compenetran a la perfección. — trataba de retener las lágrimas pero eso era completamente imposible.

—Gracias. — murmuré tragando grueso. Papá me entregó una peineta plateada con una gran orquídea azul, era totalmente hermosa, haciéndome recordar como mamá la utilizaba en fiestas de la familia; siempre me preguntaba si algún día tendría el gusto de usarla pero al pasar del tiempo me había olvidado de ella. Ahora, era mi turno de utilizarla y nada mejor que el día de mi matrimonio.

—Algo azul y viejo. — susurró mama en mi oído mientras la ponía en mi cabello, tenía un tono divertido.

Alice regreso al poco tiempo con un ramo de fresas pulcramente podadas y ubicadas de una forma hermosa.

Charlie cogió mis manos y las apretó suavemente, mama me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salimos de la casa con rumbo a la iglesia en el auto de Alice.

Cerré los ojos un rato, apoyando mi cabeza en el espaldar del asiento

Mi estómago estaba revuelto.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, solo sentía a mi papá moverme suavemente por el hombro, llamándome.

— ¿Llegamos?— todos asintieron fervientemente. Mi estómago se hizo nudo, respire hondo.

_¿Y si no estaba?_

Sacudí la cabeza tetando de disipar aquellos pensamientos del demonio que asechaban mi cabeza.

La iglesia se levantaba mostrando su majestad, si veía la punta desde mi posición parecía llegar al cielo. Cerré los ojos suspirando.

Sentí una pequeñas manitas agarrarse de mi brazo, sonreí, mi bebe, el fruto de nuestro amor. Nada mal saldría de esto si nuestra perfecta creación ya estaba hecha.

—No te dejare caer. — susurro papá sosteniendo mi brazo.

Escuchaba a mí alrededor los susurros, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar.

Pasos lentos fui avanzando sostenida de mi par de hombres.

Ajuste mis ojos para ver hasta el altar, ahí estaba él totalmente hermoso, me dieron ganas de correr a tirarme a sus brazos. Nunca más viajaría sin mí, lo había extrañado millón.

Me estaba esperando en el altar.

Nuestra cita. Aquella que había esperado durante meses desde que pusimos fecha a nuestro enlace.

Él me esperaba con su radiante sonrisa, tan grande que el "grande" no expresaba la que estaba desplazada por sus labios.

Vestido al igual que nuestro pequeño, sin dudas iguales; padre e hijo.

Quería correr y comérmelo de una manera no adecuada para la iglesia.

A partir de ese momento, todo paso de una manera muy rápida; mi padre e hijo me entregaron en brazos de Edward. Él me dijo que estaba completamente hermosa mirándome con esos brillantes ojos verdes y el cura empezó el discurso.

Veía al cura mover sus labios pero toda mi atención al hombre que estaba de pie junto a mí en el altar.

— ¿Los anillos?— Edward sonrió, volteo a ver hacia el pasillo de la iglesia donde venía nuestra hijo con el ceño fruncido mirando detenidamente la almohadilla que sostenía los anillos, cuidando de lleguen sanos y salvos a su destino.

—Gracias, bebé. — Car sonrió mostrando sus dientes mientras se paraba en medio de ambos para que retiremos los anillos.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?— Edward negó sacudiendo la cabeza y el niño hizo un puchero adorable.

—Puedes ir a pararte al lado de tío Emmett si lo deseas. — Car sonrió caminando hacia donde estaba el padrino de Edward.

Vi de reojo como Emmett choco sus palmas con las de mi hijo y lo alzo entre sus brazos para que pueda estar más cerca de nosotros. Internamente, se lo agradecí.

Ambos dijimos los tradicionales votos, queríamos que los originales sean de manera privada para solo la pequeña familia que teníamos conformada.

Edward y yo deslizamos los anillos por nuestros dedos sonriendo de una manera que no había comparación para lo que nuestros labios expresaba.

—Bien, los declaro: Marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. — tras el mandato del cura Edward y yo unimos nuestros labios en un profundo beso, aquel que había estado ansiando desde hace una semana.

Unos brazos pequeños a nuestro alrededor hicieron que salgamos de nuestra burbuja.

—Papi, estoy tan feliz. — Edward sonrió ante las palabras de Car, le dio un beso en la frente antes de darme un casto beso en los labios.

—Y yo, bebe. — Mi hijo se lanzó a mi mejilla para llevarla de besos y yo solo puede hacer es reír.

Estaba más emocionada que cualquier persona presente en el mismo lugar.

Al fin mi vida unida a aquel tierno muchacho que llego a mí solo por un capricho y que la cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_¿Quién iba a imaginarse que mí, hasta ese entonces, esposo iba a ser el responsable?_

Nadie, ni yo. Pero si para tener a Edward y a mi Car conmigo, tendría que pasar por lo mismo… lo volvería a hacer, sin lugar a dudas.

Salimos de la iglesia en medio de felicitaciones y pétalos de rosa que comenzaron a tirar los invitados.

Car iba muy agarrado del cuello de su padre y yo del brazo; no volvería a irse, no señor.

El olor del ramo de fresias que sostenía en mis manos hizo que me dieran arcadas, con cara de asco me acerque a Alice para comentarle que era mejor deshacernos de las flores con tiempo, así que se le ocurrió la genial ideal de que lo lance en la puerta de la iglesia.

— ¡Todas las desesperadas por casarse por este lado!— grito Alice haciendo que todas las chicas solteras se ubicaran donde ella indicaba. Edward sonrió dándome un beso, aun con Car entre sus brazos.

Camine hasta pararme de frente a la entrada a la iglesia, dándole la espaldas a todas las personas.

— ¿Listas? — escuche un "Si" general, sonreí al escuchar las exclamaciones de emoción que me llegaron a los oídos. — ¡Uno…!— alce el ramo haciendo como que lo iba a aventar.—¡Dos…!— hice lo mismo ganándome unos cuantos gruñidos desaprobatorios.— Y… ¡Tres!— lance el ramo con todas mis fuerzas, al voltear vi a Rose alzar las flores riendo.

_Claro, si su matrimonio estaba a menos de 3 meses…_

Edward se acercó a besarme, no tenía a nuestro hijo en sus brazos; Car estaba con mi padre explicándole algo.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho pero un olor medio dulce llego a mis fosas nasales haciendo revolver mi estómago, al alzar la cabeza, en el bolsillo estaba una orquídea azul saliendo del bolsillo de la levita, hice una mueca separándome por completo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Que paso, amor? — tapé mi boca con la mano, una arcada vino a mí y fue inevitable reprimirla.

—Tengo el estómago revuelto; los nervios siguen a flor de piel en mi. — el asintió y volvió a llevarme hacia su cuerpo, quite la orquídea que estaba en su bolsillo y me permití respirar profundo.

—Tu madre me la puso ahí, dijo que era para hacer juego con tu horquilla azul. — asentí abrazándolo más fuerte.

Lo había extrañado tanto…

Alice nos interrumpió nuestro momento intimido que tanto había necesitado en una semana, gruñendo me separe de su cuerpo pero entrelace nuestros dedos mientras posábamos para las fotografías con los amigos y familiares.

Después de media hora tuvimos la gran oportunidad de abordar el auto que estaba esperando para llevarnos a la recepción.

—Estos zapatos me están matando. — murmure quitándolos de mis pies, que estaban un poco hinchados y rojos por la mala circulación, Edward los alzo en su regazo y comenzó a masajearlos. — mmm… un poco más de eso... Oh, si… Edward, haces maravillas con tus manos. — gemí con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldar. Escuché una risilla proveniente del conductor y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos oscuros rasgados que brillaban divertidos. Fruncí el ceño y tuve las ganas de mostrarle mi dedo de en medio.

—Lo siento, señora. Por un momento pensé que había comenzado la Luna de miel en mi auto. — se disculpó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Mire la carretera, que ese es su deber. — mire a Edward divertida, mientras el fruncía sus labios. — ¿Que miras, Isabella?— enarco una ceja mostrándome que estaba bromeando.

—Al gruñón y malgenio de mi esposo. — Me encogí de hombros y enderece mi cuerpo en el asiento. —Me enciende…— murmuré como hablando conmigo mismo.

Las manos de Edward fueron subiendo por mis piernas con los dedos extendidos alrededor de ellas. Gemí cuando se perdieron por debajo de la falda y lo sentí en mis muslos, dandis suaves caricias.

—Podemos llegar una hora atrasados. — susurro seductoramente en mi oído haciendo que me estremezca al chocar su aliento en mi piel.

— ¿Dónde iríamos?— pregunte juntando mis muslos y dejándole la mano apresada.

—No lo sé… quiero. No, necesito estar dentro tuyo; una semana ha sido suficiente tortura.— afirme con la cabeza ante sus palabras, dándole la razón. Yo también lo necesitaba dentro mío, la tortura había sido suficiente; si no fuera porque iba una tercera persona en el auto, hace rato hubiese orillado el auto.

—Si m disculpan. — Ambos miramos al chofer. — conozco un lugar, puedo dejarlos ahí y pasar más tarde por ustedes.

Edward me vio pidiendo mi opinión, era una buena idea y tan solo necesitábamos un lugar privado, ni siquiera importaba si tenía o no una cama, asentí mordiéndome el labio. Teníamos que actuar antes de que Alice nos haga una búsqueda tipo cacería.

Edward le pidió al muchacho que nos lleve a ese lugar. Rogaba que sea cerca, ya que no aguantaba un minuto más, mis ansias estaban carcomiéndome por dentro.

En menos de cinco minutos el chofer desvío el auto por un sendero en medio de un bosque, mis labios estaban pegados a los de Edward pero aun así mantenía puesto un ojo en el camino. Digo, lo que estaba ocupado era la boca, no los ojos.

—Si aguantan 3 minutos más, llegan a una habitación sin tener que pasar alguna vergüenza. — mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar el comentario mal intencionado del muchacho. No le daba su merecido porque nos estaba haciendo un gran favor.

_De salvar a la humanidad de ver cómo nos comemos, literalmente._

Edward gruño alejándose de mí, cuando el carro estuvo detenido y la puerta abierta; al salir quise propinarle un puñetazo al tipo que tenía una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios mientras sostenía la puerta abierta.

—Que tengan la mejor de todas las horas. — nos guiño un ojo dando la vuelta al auto para arrancar.— Por cierto mi nombre es Jacob Black.— hizo un saludo estilo militar antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al auto.

Edward y yo nos encogimos de brazos mientras entrabamos a un pequeño edificio.

—Bienvenidos a "Black's cabains". — una chica de rasgos nativos nos saludó. —Soy Leah Black. Esta es su habitación; si desea algo solo marque el 101. — _¿así que estas Cabañas son del chofer?_

— ¿Necesitamos registrarnos?— ella sonrió y puso un gran libro sobre el mesón.

—Nombre y numero de ID. — Edward asintió y escribió ambos nombres.

Mi nombre junto al Cullen se veía de maravilla, aunque muchas veces había sido llamada Sra. Cullen, esta vez me sentía completa al saber que pronto mis documentos cambiarían.

Recogimos las llaves y, a pasos apresurados, nos encaminamos hacia donde nos habían indicado.  
Fui acorralada contra la puerta de la habitación una vez dentro; los labios de Edward me besaban salvajemente mientras yo tironeaba de su sedoso cabello.

—Tengo tantas ganas…— murmuro sobre la piel de mi cuello. — Te extrañé. — sus manos se colaron por debajo de la falda del vestido.

Solo quería que me arranque la ropa y se introduzca en mi, lo necesitaba tanto…

—Yo también te he extrañado…—susurre con los ojos cerrados sintiendo todas las caricias que me proporcionaba.

Sus manos se fueron a la parte trasera de mi vestido, bajo el zipper hasta la cintura y con un movimiento hizo que caiga formando una nube de tela a mis pies; dio un paso atrás, tendió su mano y me ayudo a salir del encierro hecho de tela y encajes.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver la pequeñísima pieza de lencería color blanca, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes antes de abalanzarse a mi cuerpo y estamparme en la pared al lado de la puerta.

— ¿Se supone que este es mi regalo?— enredo uno de sus dedos en el borde del sujetador, su voz ronca me produjo quemazón en medio de mis muslos.

—No…— salió como un gemido ya que mi esposo había colado una de sus manos por mis bragas. — ¡Oh, Santo Dios! ¡Edward!— me apoye de sus hombros mientras el pasaba su dedo separando los labios vaginales.

—O sea, tengo que esperar a la luna de miel para abrir mi regalo. — murmuro lamiendo y mordisqueando mi cuello.

— ¡Sí!— jadee al sentir su dedo dentro de mí.

¡Una semana!

¡Una, puta, semana!

¡Estaba muy ansiosa de él!

Cerré los ojos al sentir otro dedo ingresar en mí, los dobló buscando mi punto.

— ¡No!— se separó de mí jadeando con los ojos desorbitados como si hubiera cometido un asesinato.

La que iba a cometer un asesinato en ese momento, era yo.

¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme así?!

¡Pegada a la pared!

¡Ansiando por más!

— ¿Por… qué?— lloriqueé, trate de controlarme para no llorar.

— ¡Lo siento, mi amor!— acuno mi rostro entre sus manos, mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas acumulada.

—Edward Cullen, lo vas a sentir de verdad si no me haces el amor en este preciso momento. — trate de que mi voz sea segura pero su alejamiento trajo miles de preguntas a mi cabeza.

_¿Y si conoció a una mujer de su edad? Alguien que le siga el ritmo tan acelerado que tiene por ser joven… ¡No seas tonta, Isabella! Él se casó contigo. Si, si acabamos de contraer matrimonio pero y si lo hizo por nuestro hijo, por darle un hogar con padres juntos. Al fin y al cabo él se había criado en un hogar lleno de amor._

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Cualquier cosa que estés pensando, es mejor que la deseches. Solo existes tú en mi vida y no existirá otra mujer, ¿entendiste?— asentí y trague tratando de que el nudo formado se deshaga pero no podida, seguía ahí.

— ¿Tu…?— las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos desbordadas.

—Ven. — me llevo a sentarme al filo de la cama. Se arrodillo haciéndose espacio entre mis piernas, sus ojos estaban preocupados. — Shhh…, bebe.— paso la yema de sus dedo por mi vientre, entonces la razón llego a mí, también la tristeza.—Mamá está un poco alterada pero no te preocupes, papá se encargara de demostrarle que la ama todos los días.— deposito un beso haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

—Edward, el examen salió negativo, ¿lo recuerdas?— él sonrió y asintió.

Hace un mes había pensado que estaba embarazada, estábamos felices de la vida pero la presencia de mi menstruación y el negativo en la prueba casera había bajados nuestros ánimos; llevábamos meses intentando tener otro bebe.

—No quería decirte nada pero hoy con las flores estabas fastidiosa, querías deshacerte de ellas a como dé lugar; solo estoy esperando los antojos de tierra. — sonreí acariciando su barbilla.

—No lo estoy, mi amor. Pero si lo deseas puedo visitar al ginecólogo y pedir un tratamiento. — él negó sonriendo pero no era una sonrisa nostálgica sino, una que me decía que todo estaba bien.

—No, ya tenemos a nuestro hijo. Este era solo… mmm… como decir una muestra más de nuestro amor. Pero podemos intentarlo siempre. — movió sus cejas deslizando las manos en mis muslos hasta rozar con sus dedos por encima de mis bragas.

— ¿Jugamos?— una picara y juguetona sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

—No estamos con tiempo para los preliminares. Te quiero en cuatro, Sra. Cullen— dio un golpecito en la unión de mis piernas haciéndome gruñir de deseo. — ¡Ahora!— me levante y sensualmente rodee la cama para treparla, gatear hasta quedar en el centro y ponerme en la posición que me había indicado.

Me gustaba cuando era él el que llevaba las riendas.

Alce la cabeza y me encontré con el cabecero de la cama cubierta de espejos, la sonrisa del gato Cheshire cruzo por mis labios.

— ¿Edward?— alce la mirada y por medio del espejo sonreí de manera inocente al encontrarme con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos. —Me parece que estas muy vestido y no me he quitado el velo. — lleve mis manos al cabello para retirarlo pero Edward no me lo permitió.

—Se supone que somos recién casados. Esto no es un juego de roles solo de la realidad. — me guiño un ojo.

Edward se colocó detrás de mí bajo el zíper de sus pantalones y los pantalones junto a los boxers dejando su erección saltar alegre. Me relamí los labios.

La levita, la chaqueta y el corbatón satinado seguían en su lugar; y la vista me encendió más.

Moví un poco mi trasero logrando captar su atención.

—Eres la novia más malditamente caliente que he visto. — dio una palmada en mis nalgas, deslizo las bragas dejándolas a medio muslo.

Se colocó detrás mío y luego de comprobar cuan mojada estaba se introdujo en mi de una sola estocada.

—Mmm…— gemí. — Te había extrañado.

—Igual, nena. — apretó los labios y las venas de su cuello estaban brotadas. Quería saltarle y lamerlo, morderlo y besarlo. — Tengo una idea. — Hizo a un lado mi cabello.— tenemos que aprovechar ese espejo.— murmuro mordiéndome el cuello. Salió de mí y automáticamente se hizo un puchero en mis labios; se sentó sobre sus piernas, tiro de mis caderas haciendo que enderece mi espalda pero mi mente va más allá y no solo hice lo que me pidió, sino que me deslice sobre su erección.

Ambos contacto con la mirada a través del espejo, subí y vi la manera en la que entramos en contacto.

El espejo me daba la imagen de una pareja, vestidos de novios; el hombre tenía el brazo anclado en la cintura de la mujer ayudándola a subir y bajar en su erección, mientras él tiene apoyada su barbilla en el hombro de ella. En ambos una sonrisa extasiada cruzaba en sus labios entreabiertos.

—Mira como entro y salgo de ti. — Murmuro Edward entre gemidos y gruñidos. — es maravillo y excitante a la vez. Es el más grande erotismo que he visto en mi vida y quiero seguir viendo…— paso su mano por mi vientre. — Tocando…— bajo la mano hasta perder uno de sus dedos entre los labio y masajear el botón de placer que estaba pidiendo ser aclamado.

Los gruñidos y gemidos de parte de ambos se hicieron más intensivos a medida que los envistes se hacían más potentes y aumentaban la intensidad.

—Te… amo. — jadeo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te amo. — sonreímos y nos dejamos ir.

El orgasmo fue tan avasallante que ambos caímos jadeando, metiendo aires a sus pulmones.  
—Lo mejor… que he… probado en mi vida. — dije cuando hube recuperado un poco de aire.

—Sí. Y también debemos buscar a vestirnos porque ya mismo ha de estar el chofer recogiéndonos. — beso mi mejilla levantándose para alzarse los boxers y el pantalón.

Con los ojos cerrándose de lo cansada que estaba me puse de pie y acomode mis bragas.  
Deberíamos dejar a la gente disfrutar de la fiesta y adelantar nuestra Luna de miel.

…

— ¡Al fin!— grito Alice en las afuera del hotel donde habíamos decidido hacer la recepción de la boda, mientras se acercaba a nosotros iba ubicándome detrás de Edward usándolo como escudo. — ¡Huelen a sexo!— susurro cuando olfateo el traje de Edward.

—Alice, por favor…— gemí enterrando mi rostro en la espalda de mi esposo, sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se sacudía por la risa.

Pero no soportaba más mis ojos abiertos, solo quería acostarme y dormir.  
Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba y sumergía en el sueño mientras los brazos de Edward me ajustaban a su cuerpo.

…

Trate de darme la vuelta pero los brazos de Edward me sujetaron por la cintura.

— ¿Estas despierta?— sacudí la cabeza negando. Podía jurar que Edward estaba riéndose de mi por lo perezosa que estaba.

—No quiero levantarme. — gruñí dándome la vuelta para quedar con el rostro pegado a la almohada.

¡Un momento!

Esta no era mi almohada y sintiendo bien, tampoco eran mis sabanas, el colchón estaba un poco duro…

— ¿Dónde estamos?— murmure volteando la cara para ver a Edward.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?— entrecerré los ojos, sin ánimos de ponerme a jugar a las adivinanzas. — Estamos en el hotel. Te quedaste dormida ciado estábamos hablando con Alice. — los recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza haciéndome sentir abochornada nunca me había sucedido aquello.

— ¡Los invitado!— exclame intentando levantarme de la cama; Edward me sostuvo de la cintura.

—Bella, van a ser las 5 de la mañana. — Abrí los ojos sorprendida.— no te preocupes todos entendieron que no podías estar presente.

— ¡Qué vergüenza!— escondí mi cara entre mis manos.

Edward se rio y me arrastro a su lado, coloco la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Me estaba escondiendo algo. Lo sé, está inquieto lo conozco como su fuera la palma de mi mano, sus caricias en mi vientre me tenían con los nervios de punta.

—Suéltalo ya, Edward. — sus ojos brillaron al voltear a verme y una deslumbrante sonrisa atravesó sus labios.

—Vamos a que te hagan un examen al hospital. — bufe desviando la mirada. Debí imaginarme por donde iba.

—Edward…

—Compláceme, por favor. — suspire. Bueno, si haciéndome un examen se tranquilizaba… una gota más o menos de sangre no iba a matarme.

—Está bien pero te advierto que conozco mi cuerpo. — me cruce de brazos.

A los 5 segundos tuve a un Edward sobreemocionado encima mío besándome apasionadamente, sonriendo como loco haciendo que yo también sonría ante su entusiasmo; era como si le hubiera dicho a Car que íbamos a la juguetería, aunque solo le permitiera elegir un regalo él era el niño más feliz del mundo.

Ya veo de donde saco eso, de su padre.

…

—Si me duele mucho quedaras otra semana en sequía. — lo amenace a Edward mientras la enfermera hundía la aguja en mi brazo, apreté los ojos y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

Quería golpearlo y luego besarlo.

— ¡Listo!— beso mi brazo y rio fuerte cuando hice un puchero, la enfermera volteo a verlo para reganarlo por hace ruido y a la que quería matar era a ella que no entendía que mi esposo es un adulador. — ¡Dios, Bella! Te enfrentas a matones y le tienes miedo a una aguja.

—Los matones no chupan sangre. — hice una mueca mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— asentí. — Vamos a comer algo mientras esperamos los resultados.— envolvió su brazo en mi cintura evitando que salte de la silla donde estaba sentada.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la cafetería, pedí unos bollos con queso y una taza de chocolate, mientras el sobreprotector de mi esposo elegía fruta picada (para mi), café y bollos; tenía el estómago revuelto y lo único que se antojaba era el chocolate caliente.

Desayunamos en total silencio, dándonos mimos y unos que otros besos.

— ¿Y el viaje de la Luna de miel?— Edward sonrió.

—Esperemos los resultados; depende de lo que digan lo decidimos. — asentí mordiéndome el labio, debatiendo si decirle o no. — ¿Que sucede?

— ¿Quieres ir al viaje?— Edward apretó mi mano.

—Solo si tú lo deseas.

— ¿De verdad?— Edward asintió. — Hagamos algo… si estoy embarazada, no vamos y si no, debemos ponernos en marcha para el nuevo bebe.

—Te amo. — Acerque mis labios a los de Edward.

—Igual. — nos fundimos en un largo beso, uno muy apasionado y rico.

—Debemos ir a ver si ya están listos los resultados. — nos pusimos de pie y entrelazamos nuestros dedos para ponernos en camino hacia los laboratorios.

Estaba nerviosa porque si resultaba negativo iba a ser un fuerte golpe para Edward aunque él diga que está bien sea cual sea el resultado, si es negativo seria horrible. Él está seguro que estoy embarazada.

— ¿Isabella Cullen?— escuche que me llamaban, a pasos lentos me acerque a la enfermera. —Felicidades, señora.— sentí los brazos de Edward envolver mi cintura.

— ¡Te lo dije!— me beso como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese momento. — ¡Gracias, gracias!

Parpadee un par de veces, las lágrimas de felicidad pugnaban por salí de mía ojos.

Estaba embarazada, otro hijo de Edward. Otro fruto de nuestro amor… no lo podía creer.  
Él me había dado todas las alegrías de mi vida.

Edward era mi todo; él, Carlisle y él bebé que se estaba formando en mi vientre. _Son mi vida entera._

**~•~**

**N/A: Gracias por leer.**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo en otras historias. Ahora, si, el fin de esta maravillosa historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo por ser tan hermosas y gastar un tiempito de su valiosa vida leyéndome.**

**Si desean unirse al grupo, el link está en el perfil de ff.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


End file.
